Tactics of Motherhood
by Gamer95
Summary: Robin was Lily's best friend before Lily and James' deaths. She has moved on after her friend's passing and Harry Potter's disappearance...But the goblins bring her distressing news, and she learns that she was a godmother the whole time... [Co-writer: Jlargent]
1. Chapter 1

"You're absolutely sure about this...?" Robin breathed, staring wide-eyed at the solemn goblin in front of her. Griphook, one of her close friends, had discovered that Albus Dumbledore had been digging into the Potter fortunes.

Griphook scowled, which is rare among the goblins. The only times they do this is when they are about to declare war or if someone has wronged them in any sense of the word this includes defiling the vaults of a valued ally "I am certain of this, Lady Ylisse. Albus Dumbledore has been spotted withdrawing money from the Potter accounts. Not too much but enough to avoid suspicion."

"So why now? When Dumbledore has gotten away with this for so long?" Robin asked the goblin.

"For the past few months Dumbledore has been withdrawing more than usual. Normally we would ignore this, but the amount that he has withdrew raised an alarm." With that, Griphook handed Robin a parchment containing the figures of the account and subsequent withdraws.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "He'd better have a good reason for this." She growled.

"Indeed." Griphook agreed. "But that's not all. You remember Harry Potter, correct?" Robin blinked, and her eyes softened. She had seen Harry many times, when Lily and James were still around. He was such a perfect child...Always happy, always smiling and laughing...The fact that he was adorable helped too.

"Of course I remember Harry." She said fondly. "Why ask?" Griphook looked at the woman solemnly.

"...We've seen him, Miss Ylisse. ...His relatives have been viciously beating him..."

Robin's eyes darkened. "Are you certain?"

Griphook nodded "We have a pensive and memories of the event in question."

"Show me." Robin said. With that, a large stone basin was brought forth and Griphook poured a memory into it.

"Whenever you are ready." Griphook said. Robin stuck her head inside without hesitation.

The memory before her was, indeed, Harry. She would recognize that messy black hair and those beautiful emerald green eyes anywhere...He looked exactly like his father...

But in his current condition, he couldn't be further from the happy little baby she always remembered him as.

He was curled up on the floor, crying his eyes out, covered in all kinds of terrible injuries. Then, a man stormed into the room. Robin's eyes narrowed as she recognized Vernon Dursley. Lily had introduced her to her family before...She never liked Petunia, but she absolutely hated her husband. Vernon Dursley was nothing more than a bully with a superiority complex and a condescending attitude. And she was about to get even more reason to hate him.

"ENOUGH OF THAT BLOODY CRYING, FREAK!" Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach, sending the tiny child rolling across the room until he slammed into a wall hard enough to make an audible "CRUNCH" sound.

Vernon wasn't done yet. He then proceeded to continue kicking the little boy, shattering his bones and coming dangerously close to destroying his tiny, fragile body.

The memory ended...

Robin's head shot up from the pensive, her face a mask of pure, unfiltered fury. Her normally platinum white hair was darkening to a hue of black so dark, it seemed light could not penetrate it. Her magic began to whip a strong wind around her, sending various documents scattering about.

"MISS LYISSE!" Griphook shouted over the storm of hatred that the Lyisse Heiress was creating. His words seemed to work, as Robin calmed down a little bit, but her hair was darker than night and her eyes were filled with a steely resolve.

"Griphook, I am calling in that promise Lord Ragnarok gave me when I saved his daughter." Robin all but growled, making the nearby goblins eyes widen in shock. No human had ever extracted a promise from their king. The fact that one had save their princess was unheard... With a flourish, she left the room with a scrambling Griphook in tow.

"Miss Ylisse...If I may ask...What are your intentions?" Griphook asked tentatively.

"I thought it would be rather obvious...But I'm going to save Harry." Robin replied angrily. "To think such a sweet baby could suffer so much...It sickens me..." Griphook nodded.

"Agreed. To think Albus believed it was a good idea to send him to those deplorable human beings..." Robin scowled. She was going to have words with that man next time she saw him...But she would worry about that on a later day. Harry needed her right now...

Soon, the two were standing in front of a pair of ornate gold doors. Standing on either side was a pair of heavily armed goblins, indicating that they were elite warriors, ones that would gladly lay down their lives for the royal family. The first guard noticed Robin and Griphook. He started to raise his large halberd, when Robin pulled out an intricate medal made from goblin steel and gold. This was the Royal Seal that granted the user an audience with the king. To date, none had ever received this. To do so means that you are highly favoured by the king himself. The guard's eyes widened seeing this, and he opened the doors, letting the two inside the opulent office.

"Lord Ragnarok, I, Robin of the Lyisse family, wish to call in the favour that is owed for saving Princess Freya from Death Eaters five years ago." Robin called out. To her shock, the king chuckled.

"Lady Lyisse. You needed not march into here calling in the promise that is owed. Your family has served alongside us for generations in times of war and in times of peace. What is it you need of the goblin nation? Speak and it shall be done." He spoke in a kind tone that calmed Robin's temper.

"My apologies your majesty, I had just learned of some ill tidings within the Potter family accounts and what has happened to their son Harry." Robin spoke.

Ragnarok frowned upon hearing those words. "Ah...Yes, I am aware of what Albus has been doing...I assure you, we will do what we can to put an end to it once and for all. But I don't believe I was informed of their child suffering...What seems to be the trouble?" Robin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, shaking with rage, before taking a deep breath and explaining everything. Ragnarok's eyes narrowed.

"What right does that man have to decide where Harry Potter lives? What purpose is there in sending him to relatives who clearly wish to have nothing to do with him, rather than a family friend, someone Lilly and James would trust with their child? Has Albus's old age begun to go to his brain?!"

"No, it's his belief in that there is good and that the punished should be forgiven only for them to manipulate the law to their own ends. Malfoy is a prime example of this, my father tried to remove his influence but we know how that turned out." Robin spoke bitterly, referring to her father's assassination at the hands of some leftover Death Eaters.

Ragnarok frowned "Yes, it was a sad day when your father was killed. Our nation mourned his loss. He was a good man, loved by his peers and hated by his enemies. What is it you need of us?" he asked her.

"The abuse has gone on long enough. I wish for a small contingent of your best warriors and lawyers. We are going to bring them to justice under goblin law. If memory serves didn't Lilly Evans purchase the house where Petunia lives through here?" She smiled wickedly, not unlike a goblin getting away with stripping a wizard/witch of property and no one complaining.

"We can bring them in under failure to pay goblin taxes and we can add child abuse afterwards." he mused.

Robin smirked. "Wonderful! Thank you so much, Ragnarok."

"You need not thank us, young lady." Ragnarok replied warmly. "It is the correct thing to do. Harry Potter will be liberated from his cruel relatives." Robin smiled warmly.

"Thank goodness...The longer he spends in that horrible household..." She shuddered at the thought, then shook her head. "...I have one more request."

"Name it."

"I wish to be the one to inflict physical punishment upon Vernon Dursley."

"Only if you leave him alive long enough to face justice at our hands." Ragnarok supplied.

Robin smiled cruelly "Depends on your definition of 'alive'." she said as Ragnarok chuckled darkly.

Later at #4 Privet Drive...

Robin stood in front of the Dursley home with a parchment scroll and twenty goblins decked out in medium armour, brandishing various weapons. Next to Robin was Ragnarok, wearing his ceremonial armour and wielding a great sword that had belonged in the royal family for generations. It was speculated that it was Caliburn, the sword that King Arthur pulled from the stone, which was broken in battle and reforged by the goblins as a sign of peace between humans and goblins. And since then the sword has been passed down throughout the ages to the rightful ruler of the goblin nation.

Robin opens the scroll and addresses the group "By order of King Ragnarok, leader of the goblin nation, we are to capture and detain Vernon Dursley for his crimes against the nation, and by extension his wife Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Marge Dursely. You are to apprehend the three while the son Dudley is to have his memories of his family oblivated and placed in military school. Any properties inside are to be taken and used as compensation for Harry Potter, and if they resist, make them suffer as Harry Potter has before falling to our blades!" Robin proclaimed, making the goblins roar in approval. Robin then turned her attention to the home where Harry was and pulled out a thick tome from her satchel, then opened it to the desired page. She scanned the incantation and quietly chanted it, making the book glow. Lightning was sparking from it, and with a quiet tone, she said one word with the force of a hundred storms.

"Thoron!" And with a brilliant flash, a bolt of lightning erupted from the tome and slammed into the front of the home with enough force to shatter the front of the house. She marched towards the entrance with the hood of her coat drawn up, giving her an ominous appearance, the steady sounds of marching goblins adding to this effect.

Harry Potter whimpered in pain as his uncle slammed his cricket bat on his tiny, fragile body.

"I WORK ALL DAY TO PROVIDE FOR THIS FAMILY, AND I COME HOME TO A BURNT DINNER?!" Vernon roared. "YOU'LL BE GETTING NO BREAD FOR A WEEK, BOY!" After ten more hits with the bat, Vernon kicked Harry hard enough to launch him across the room. The little boy slammed into the wall with a gasp, several wounds from earlier that week reopening as a result. Vernon was far from finished, as he then proceeded to grab the boy's head and begin slamming it into the wall as roughly as he could, all the while screaming about how "useless" and "ungrateful" he was.

Before he could crack Harry's skull open, he was interrupted by the sound of the door exploding...

Vernon shielded his eyes from the explosion. When he finally looked, he could see a figure walking towards him in a slow and methodical manner as though that person had all the time in the world. The figure's heavy coat was flapping in the wind. With an unseen smirk, the figure reached into the coat and pulled out a sword, but this sword was designed differently. The hilt and cross guard looked normal enough, but the blade itself was jagged as though it was shaped to look like a lightning bolt. The sword itself was crackling with electricity, adding to it's already unique design.

Soon, the figure was standing imposingly over a trembling Vernon. It pressed the blade of the sword against his throat. "You have made a grave error this day, vermin." The figure spat in a venomous tone, making the man flinch. "Your crimes against this boy shall not go unpunished any longer." And with that, the figure removed the blade from Vernon's throat, confusing him for a moment before screaming in agony as the blade pierced his leg and electricity ran through the blade, adding to the pain. "I will not kill you, for death is too good of a gift to you. You shall suffer as your nephew has and more so." The figure said as the blade was removed from the leg, piercing the other shortly afterwards.

Robin grinned almost sadistically under her cloak. To see this man finally getting what he deserved for his treatment of Harry...It filled her with a sense of excitement which she had never known. It almost scared her how much she enjoyed punishing the man, as she stabbed him in the arm with her blade, coursing even more electricity through his body.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! NOMORENOMORENOMORENOMORENOMOOOOOOOORE!" Vernon begged, tears flowing down his face.

After a few more moments, Ragnarok stepped in and cleared his throat. "Lady Ylisse, I think that's enough for now. If you keep this up, you'll most likely kill him, and I know that you want him fully punished for his crimes." His words made Robin stop her torturous actions...for now.

"I apologize, Lord Ragnarok... The fact that Harry was forced to stay with these... animals... was too much." Robin spoke after dissipating the electrical charge of her sword.

"Harry is waiting outside for you. He needs you more than anything right now." Ragnarok said, leading Robin out of the ruined front door.

"What about Sirius? Where is he?" She suddenly remembered that Sirius was first in line to be Harry's godfather.

"Unfortunately, he is being held in Azkaban for 'betraying' the Potters. Personally, I believe that there was some quick political maneuvering so that Sirius was to be sent there without a trial. We've tried to investigate this but the Ministry has blocked any and all attempts." Ragnarok said.

Robin scowled "From what you just told me I would believe it, since Sirius was the White Sheep of the family, but no doubt that any of the Death Eaters would've loved to see him rot there." She spoke. "I'll have to see what I can do on that when things here settle down a bit." she replied before seeing a small bundle wrapped in a thick blanket. Robin's heart nearly broke at the sight of Harry, battered and broken. "Can you take care of things here? I'm going to take him home." Ragnarok nodded and Robin gingerly picked the little boy up, and with a near silent crack, she apparated to Ylisse Manor.

When the platinum-haired young woman was outside the door to her home, she looked down at the little boy in her arms. He was unconscious...The fat bastard had beaten him to the point where he had lost consciousness...

Her anger toward Vernon was ebbed away, and replaced with absolute, crushing devastation at the state the little boy in her arms was in. She knew she was going to have to take off the oversized shirt he was wearing in order to see the wounds so she could heal them...And she was absolutely dreading it.

Ramlethal the Ylisse house elf was waiting for her mistress. When she appeared with a clothed bundle, she was about to ask when she noticed the blood seeping through the blanket "Mistress... I'll get the medical supplies!" She spoke as she headed off to get the much needed supplies. There was a small crack, and another house elf similar to Ramlethal appeared.

"Mistress, I have gathered some clean linen and clothing for our guest." She said.

Robin nodded "Thank yo,u Elphelt. You and your sister are life savers." she chuckled.

Elphelt gave a small smile "It is the least we can do. Me and Ram have served your family without hesitation ever since your great grandmother had this manor built." She reminded the heiress "I've taken the liberty of making a light soup for our guest and sandwiches for you since you will be up late studying how to raise a child. I already have the books needed set out for you." Elphelt said, making Robin do a double take. "And before you ask, you are that predictable." she said levitating a small tray of turkey and Swiss cheese sandwiches with mayo, tomatoes and lettuce to her mistress.

Robin smirked slightly. "You know me so well." She said calmly. "Thank you. Now, you're free to return to your quarters for the night. I'm going to tend to Harry's wounds." The house elf bowed.

"Of course, mistress." And with that, she snapped her fingers, and was gone.

Robin sighed, then placed Harry on her bed, flat on his stomach. Carefully, she removed the oversized shirt...and instantly dropped it at the sight before her.

Burns...Scars...Scrapes, bruises, puncture wounds...Not an inch of skin wasn't covered in some sort of injury...

Robin felt the urge to vomit at the sight, but she held it in. She would do so after she was sure Harry was okay. She casted a diagnostic spell and summoned a parchment and quill and charmed it to record the results of the diagnostic. When she finished, she read over the results and she calmly placed the parchment on a nearby table and walked over to a trash bin and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Mentally thanking herself for not eating the sandwiches, she staggered back to the table and reread the results.

Numerous lacerations, dislocated joints, cracked, if not broken bones, second to third degree burns on his arms and legs, cigarette butts pressed into his skin, various cleaning chemicals forced down his throat, and stab wounds with a rusty knife. Robin suspected that it was his magic that had kept him alive. For a moment. a white hot anger coursed through her at Dumbledore's stupidity and Dursley's cruelty, wishing that she could have tortured Petunia and Marge... but that could wait for now.

Her first course of action was to focus her magical energy into the healing charms she had worked on. She focused with every fibre of her being on healing the boy's injuries, and after half an hour, the more serious injuries had all but disappeared.

Sighing in both relief and exhaustion from using so much of her magical energy, Robin looked over the child's back. There were still a few handfuls of cuts and burns visible...But Harry's own magic would sort that out easily enough.

She flipped him over onto his back, and looked down at his face. He was still every bit as adorable now as he was back when he was still just a baby, raising his arms up to her to be picked up...

The thought of little Harry, from age 1 to 4, suffering such horrendous injuries, with no one to help him or love him...No one to hold him and let him know everything would be okay... Robin couldn't hold it in a moment longer. She snatched the unconscious little boy up into her arms and hugged him tightly against her chest, sobbing her eyes out over the injustice of it all.

Harry was waking up from his daily beating in confusion. Instead of waking in excruciating pain, he felt...comfort, a foreign concept to one that had been abused physically and mentally by bigoted relatives. It felt comforting. He snuggled against the person that was holding him. Believing this to be a dream, he gave out a small sigh and whispered a singular word, but it was enough for Robin on her next course of action.

"Mommy..."

If Robin had a hand free, she would cast a witches vow right there and then to adopt this lonely and broken child and make him into a wizard that his parents would be proud of.

But since her arms were currently preoccupied with holding him, she instead opted to give him a tearful smile, hold him tighter against her chest, and kiss his forehead gently.

"If you ever want to call me mommy when you're in your right state of mind...I will openly embrace the role." She said gently, whispering into his ear.

Suddenly, Harry began to awaken further. His eyes widened when he realized he was in the arms of a stranger. Strangers were never supposed to see him! She was going to hurt him!

Harry began to panic. Desperately, he began to thrash and wiggled in Robin's arms. "NO! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

The sudden movement, as well as Harry's reaction, startled Robin. She stumbled backwards into a bookcase, where a rather large book fell from there, falling onto her head, Robin groaned and rubbed the top of her head, mumbling under her breath.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!" Harry quickly apologized for harming her.

Robin shook her head and held Harry tightly. "Shhhh..." She whispered soothingly. "Relax...It's okay now, Harry... Relax...Just calm down...I'm not going to hurt you. Not now, not ever." Her words had no effect, as Harry was still struggling, though they were weakening. Robin teared up. They had damaged the little boy's mental state...

Wordlessly, Robin pressed Harry's head against her chest, around where her heart was. She had heard from Lily that the sound of a heartbeat could soothe a scared child. It had always worked on Harry when he was a baby...Maybe it would work now...

As Harry listened to the sounds of Robin's heartbeat, a sense of nostalgia overcame him. It triggered a memory of Robin's hair, which retained the colour, but at a time, it had been shorter. The memory of Harry running his pudgy hands through it...It was familiar... but where did he see her? The sounds of her heartbeat was steady like a drum, ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. The sound was lulling him to sleep... but he wasn't tired... was he?

Robin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when Harry finally calmed down. Wanting to feed him before he fell asleep, she pulled his head away from her chest and smiled warmly at him as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Harry...It's been so long..." She whispered softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Harry flinched at first, but when he realized the contact did not hurt, and in fact felt rather nice, he leaned closer into it.

Robin felt warmth in her heart. Finally, she was reunited with the last of the Potter family. She smiled at him adoringly, the planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry at first flinched slightly, but realized that it was just a kiss. He looks up at Robin, unintentionally expectantly. She giggled slightly, and kissed him on the forehead where the scar was located. Harry hissed at the sudden pain, but didn't really care. the warmth of Robin's embrace was far better than the cold nights when he was forced to shovel the snow wearing very thin clothing that barely kept him safe from the elements...

He looked up at the woman for a few moments. He remembered seeing that platinum pig-tailed hair before...But where...?

"Are you hungry, dear?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted. "The house elves prepared sandwiches if you'd like." Harry opened his mouth to decline her offer...but was immediately cut off by the grumbling of his stomach.

"Y-yes ma'am." he stuttered nervously. Robin gently picked him up and headed into the dining area.

"Elphelt!" Robin called out. In a small crack, she appeared, startling Harry and making him clutch to Robin tighter.

"Yes, mistress?" she asked Robin.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked the house elf.

"Of course mistress." Elphelt replied in a slightly snarky tone that was stating the obvious.

Robin rolled her eyes slightly and carried Harry into the room, placing him in a nearby chair. In front of him was a small bowl of vegetable stew and two slices of sandwich.

"Go ahead and eat, Harry. You'll need your strength if you want to heal." Robin replied, eating one of her sandwiches.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before picking up one of the sandwiches on his plate. Slowly, and eyeing Robin the entire time, he raised the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. He chewed, swallowed, then flinched, expecting Robin to get up and hit him.

Robin's shoulders sagged as she looked sadly at the little boy. She made a mental note to give him another hug after he was done eating...

"It's okay, sweetie." She said gently. "Please keep eating...You need it. I promise I'll never hurt you." Harry hesitated, then put a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

The food was delicious...but he felt like he was breaking some kind of rule by eating it...

Robin noticed the look, and gently placed a hand over Harry's shoulder, making him twitch. "Harry... You won't have to go back to those monsters. I was a friend of your parents, and I'm sorry that I hadn't found you sooner. I can only hope that you forgive me for failing your parents." Robin spoke in a sad tone while a few tears leaked out from her eyes.

Harry looked into the pretty platinum haired woman's eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. He knew that she meant him no harm...

"S-So I'm really allowed to eat this stuff?" He asked shyly. Robin wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile.

"Of course." She replied softly. "I want you to finish your food, okay?" Harry knew better than to disobey a direct order. Wordlessly, he took the spoon and continued eating his soup, savouring the warmth of the liquid. After he had finished the soup, he went to town on the sandwiches on his plate.

He had finished eating in a mere ten minutes.

Harry gave a yawn as sleepiness started to settle in. Robin picked Harry up and took him to one of the empty bedrooms, laying him down in the bed and tucking him in up to his chin. With a quiet crack, Ramlethal appeared with some potions for Harry to drink.

"It saddens me that such a young child has to suffer so." Ramlethal lamented as she carefully put the potion to Harry's lips and made him drink the concoction.

Robin nodded her head. "No doubt that Albus will seek Harry out and try to have him return to that hellhole." She spoke quietly as Ramlethal finished giving Harry the potions, allowing him to finally fall asleep.

"Perhaps you should, as the Americans put it, 'Cut him off at the pass?'" The house elf said.

"Okay, no more late night American Western movies for you." Robin chuckled, making Ramlethal gasp at the thought of her favourite movies out of reach. "As for your suggestion, Ragnarok and I have already thought ahead and adopted Harry due to the fact that I wish to protect my best friend's son." Robin replied.

"I see... It is getting late, mistress. Perhaps those books can wait until morning." Ramlethal said, noting the time.

Robin yawned in agreement "Ram, please have Elphelt keep watch over Harry just in case." She said as she made her way to her bedchambers.

As Robin climbed into her bed, she thought about the events that had transpired that night. After four years, she had managed to track down the little boy her best friend had given birth to...As Lilly's best friend, she felt that it was her duty to ensure Harry lived safely.

And she fully intended to carry out this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. She reached for the alarm clock, only to curse slightly at waking up at 1:30 in the afternoon. She didn't remember the last time that she had slept in so late. Now the time she could have used for research was lost. She quickly got dressed and entered the study to see...herself sitting in a large chair with a tome opened, casually reading it. Robin ignored the doppelganger and grabbed the Time Turner that was placed in the room, and with practiced ease, spun the hourglass five times.

Before hitting the books, the young woman peeked into Harry's chambers to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled sadly. It was good he was getting his sleep...The poor thing must have been exhausted. Wordlessly, she slowly moved into the room, knelt down beside his bed, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry's response was to smile slightly and let out a hum of content.

Robin headed into the study, where several parenting books were stacked nearby. She grabbed the first book on top of the stack, and began reading. Five hours later, Robin was about halfway through the stack of books when her past self entered the room and uses the Time Turner to go back in time. Robin chuckled to herself, remembering the times she used it in the past to make it to appointments and meetings on time.

Elphelt entered the room. "Mistress, Lord Ragnarok wishes to speak to you about something important." She said before leaving. Robin bookmarked the page she was on, and headed to the fireplace. She tossed in a small handful of floo powder to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Robin hoped Harry would be okay when she got back...Leaving him alone left a bad taste in her mouth...Then again, she trusted her house elves with her life. Harry's life would be no different.

With purposeful strides, Robin began to make her way to Gringotts, where she would make her way to Ragnarok's office. She was anxious to get through to Dumbledore that he had screwed up big time.

Robin entered the building, and there, in the main foyer, was an elite goblin. "Lady Ylisse. I am to escort you to his majesty." He said, leading her to his office. Once they arrived, the guard knocked on the door. "Your majesty. Lady Ylisse is here per your summoning." he said.

"Let her in, Keen Edge." Ragnarok spoke before the guard allowed her to enter.

"Thank you." Robin told the guard with a smile and a nod, before entering the office.

"Hello, Miss Ylisse." Ragnarok greeted. "Please, take a seat." Robin accepted his offer, choosing a chair in front of his desk. "How is young Harry faring?"

"He's still shy. I've been reading books on parenting, so I intend to put those to the test." Robin replied. "Now...What was it you wanted to see me about?"

Lord Ragnarok looked at Robin sadly. "We had just recently discovered that the Potter wills were sealed by Dumbledore's orders and have just now unsealed them. I believe that you should look at it first, since you were so close to them." He said, handing Robin an official scroll.

_[I] I Lilly Evans Potter do hereby write the following of my own free will and sound mind, if this is being read then my husband James and I have fallen to Lord Vordemort's forces, my only regret that we would not see our precious Harry grow up before our eyes. I hereby leave the following to the listed below._

_To my sister Petunia, I leave 2000 Galleons for your son's college fund and my apologies that I never had a chance to reconcile with you. Your my sister and nothing can change that._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave the Potter Home in Sherwood to be used for your 'monthly' visitor._

_To Sirius Black, James and I had discussed this in depth and we decided that you would be Harry's godfather. Despite your reckless past, we felt that you would be best suited for the role of raising Harry if anything should happen to us._

_To Robin Ylisse: When it came time to discuss who should bear the responsibility of raising Harry if we were to die I immediately thought of you to be his godmother, you're smart, responsible, and caring. I know it may be too much to ask but please take care of Harry should Sirius be unable to._

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: I leave the Potter invisibility cloak in your possession until Harry is old enough to attend Hogwarts, you've been a wonderful headmaster and teacher. _

_All other Potter properties and monies goes to Harry with Griphook to manage it until Harry claims his heritage when he comes of age._

_Lilly Potter.[i]_

Robin stared at the paper wordlessly as tears began to flow. Tears of both anger and sorrow.

Lily leaves solid gold, very valuable in Muggle society, so her son can go to college, and she responds by allowing her husband to beat and abuse her son.

Sirius, an innocent man, was serving jail time in Azkaban.

Dumbledore...A wonderful headmaster and teacher...After what she had learned of him, she found those words absolutely laughable.

But what really got to her was the fact that she could have been the one to raise Harry. If it hadn't been for that foolish old man, Harry never would have suffered...

Robin looked at Ragnarok, who's eyes were filled with sadness at the fact that this travesty had happened under his nose.

"I'll get the adoption papers drawn up right away. You need to clear your mind before you decide to find and flambe Dumbledore." With a heavy sigh, Robin left the bank in order to do some mind numbing shopping to ease her troubled mind.

As she browsed the bookstores in town, she found herself unable to take her mind off of the negative emotions stewing inside of her. 'Damn you, Dumbledore...' She thought bitterly. 'You'll regret this...'

After making some minor purchases, Robin returned to her home, and went up to her guest room to see Harry waiting for her. She bent down to hug him, tears streaming from her eyes.

Harry smiled at the hug, then looked worried when she started crying.

"M-Miss...?" He asked tentatively. "Um...Are you okay?" Robin's only response was to hold him tighter and press his head into her chest. Harry began to grow nervous. "M-Miss...P-Please stop crying..."

Robin wiped her eyes and looked down at the little child that she had saved the night before. "I'm sorry Harry. I just learned that a good friend of mine left me something precious, and I remembered how much she meant to me." She said, trying to ease him into the fact that she was his godmother.

Harry looked at her. "Oh...What did she leave you?" Robin smiled.

"She left me...something I care for deeply. Something I intend to protect with everything I have. If anyone harms what she left me, they will suffer my wrath... And that is a promise." She then kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was an... evil person, that threatened all of Europe. My friend was part of the resistance that defied him. One day, she and her husband were forced into hiding, for what reason we had no idea. Before she died, she made a will in case something were to happen to her, and when it did, the will was sealed away by a foolish idiot. When the seal was finally removed, the woman had a son that was to be taken cared of by a close friend of hers, and this friend did not find out about this until just recently." She said to him.

"Um...So then...Is this...a real story? I...I mean, did it really happen?" Robin giggled, then picked him up, sat in her favourite armchair, and placed him in her lap.

"Indeed it did, Harry..." She said gently. "The friend I described was your mother. And I...am your godmother. Robin." She explained. "Do you remember me at all?"

Harry shook his head no, Robin frowned a little. "Well it makes sense, since the last time I saw you was before your parents went into hiding from that man." She mused.

"What man?" Harry asked.

"The man that killed your parents. I can't speak his name because of an ancient spell placed upon it. Basically, I can't physically say his name unless I give permission to another to do so." Robin said.

"Spell? Like magic?" Harry asked, before clamping his mouth in horror as though he said something he should not have.

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, dear. It IS magic." She replied. Harry gasped.

"You said it!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Robin blinked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That word is forbidden..." Harry replied. Robin looked at him sadly and hugged him close.

"In your uncle's home, it is." She corrected. "But here, it doesn't matter if you say magic."

"But.." Harry was about to say, when Robin placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Despite what your uncle thinks, magic DOES exist." And with that, Robin performed some minor cantrips wandlessly. Stuff like conjuring flowers and birds. These were fairly simple and any first year student at Hogwarts could do them, but to someone who had never seen magic done before, it was a wonder.

"M-Magic...is real..." He breathed. Robin grinned.

"Well, of course it is." She replied before standing and setting him down on the arm chair. "Would you like to see more?" With a look of wonder, Harry nodded eagerly. Robin giggled. "Well, I suppose it's time for an improvised magic show..."

She spent the next fifteen minutes showing Harry the various kinds of magic she had learned over the years. The levitation charm, teleportation, a few fire and electricity spells cast out the window as a little improv firework show... Harry found himself entranced by the woman's abilities, and would actually clap and cheer after every trick.

Robin was happy that she was finally making a breakthrough in the child's scared demeanour. "Now, I'll show you a little ice charm I've been practicing..." She began to cast the spell, but when she was in the middle of the words...

"Mistress Robin!" Robin yelped in surprise as one of her house elves burst into the room, causing the spell to backfire. Harry and the house elf looked at a snowman with a familiar pair of annoyed eyes standing in Robin's spot.

Harry was reminded of that Christmas special about a talking snowman he had seen once. He couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at Robin's misfortune. Robin groaned in annoyance that Elphelt chose this time to interrupt her while she was practicing magic. She cast a warming charm to melt the snow that was on her, and it was soon gone, but Robin and Elphelt were shivering from the coldness from the spell.

"El, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm casting experimental magics?" Robin asked Elphelt while her teeth were chattering.

"Umm...142 times, mistress." Elphelt replied with her head bowed.

"Just for that, no strawberry pocky this week." Robin said making Elphelt tear up at the loss of her favorite treat.

"Now, why did you interrupt me?" Robin asked. Elphelt hesitated. "...El...?" Robin was uneasy now. Elphelt took a deep breath.

"Al...Albus Dumbledore is here...He wishes to speak with you..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously? He's here right now?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yes, Mistress...He travelled via floo powder..." Robin's eyes narrowed. That bastard...

"Harry...You stay here with Elphelt while I handle the visitors. Elphelt, keep him safe."

"Of course, mistress."

Robin made sure that she was thoroughly dry from the melted snow before entering the room where her fireplace was. Inside her study was Dumbledore, in all his tacky glory. Next to him on either side was Serverus Snape and Minerva McGonagal. She could feel a headache coming already... She entered the room, and Ramlethal arrived with a pot of tea.

"Headmaster." Robin acknowledged bluntly.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. Robin glared in response. What right did this bastard have to smile at her like nothing happened after everything Harry went through as a result of his actions?

"Hello, Robin-"

"That's Miss Ylisse to you, PROFESSOR." Robin snapped.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "My apologies, Miss Ylisse. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is here. May I ask as to why you have removed him from his aunt and uncle?" He reiterated

Robin glared at him.

"So you haven't heard." She hissed.

"Um...Heard...what, my dear?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva gave Robin a concerned look.

"Miss Ylisse...Please tell me they didn't..."

"You haven't heard that Harry's spent the past four years of his life being abused and tortured by those evil, sub-human beings, all because YOU made a poor judgement?" Robin all but screamed at them. Snape was unconcerned as Robin looked at Minerva and Albus physically winced at the revelation.

"I assure you, Miss Ylisse, that this was a misunderstanding, and that Harry should return to his home." Albus was calmly speaking, trying to have Robin relax before she could get full steam ahead on any rant she would start with.

"...What?" Robin said. "Are you implying that we should send him BACK to the place where he was TORTURED AND BEATEN?!"

Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "Albus...I trusted your judgement..."

"HE IS NOT RETURNING TO THAT HOME!" Robin screamed. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! BESIDES, EVEN IF I WAS WILLING TO GIVE THEM A SECOND CHANCE, THEY'VE ALL BEEN ARRESTED BY THE GOBLINS! THERE'S NO ONE THERE FOR HIM TO GO BACK TO!"

"Harry must return to his aunt due to the protection spells that I had placed there to keep his enemies from finding him." Albus retorted, trying to poke a hole in her defenses.

Robin facepalmed at his stupidity. "And did it ever occur to you that Petunia and Vernon's street address is in the phone book? All it would take is for an intelligent Death Eater to find out their names and look them up, you were lucky that didn't happen, otherwise I would've killed you by now. But considering how pissed off I am the idea is sounding better and better at the moment." She said, trying to steady her nerves.

Dumbledore stuttered. "Well...Um...They wouldn't be able to get through the barrier-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Robin screamed. "WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT DEATH EATERS WHEN HIS RELATIVES COULD BE THE ONES TO KILL HIM ANY DAY?! AND FOR THAT MATTER, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DICTATE WHERE HE LIVES?! ARE YOU TRULY SO HEARTLESS YOU'RE WILLING TO CONDEMN AN INNOCENT CHILD TO HELL ON EARTH?! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO TEND TO HIS WOUNDS! I SAW FIRSTHAND HOW BAD IT WAS! THESE ARE THE DIAGNOSTICS I CAME UP WITH!" She placed the paper in Dumbledore's hand. "READ THOSE AND TELL ME THAT IT'S STILL WISE TO SEND HIM BACK TO THOSE MONSTERS!"

Robin shoved the papers in Albus's face. She clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing heavily to avoid lashing out at them with magic. Dumbledore and Minerva looked over the papers while Snape just sat there. After a moment, Minerva was looking green as she continued to read the papers. Dumbledore's eyes grew steadily larger as he too looks at the diagnostic.

Finally, after what seemed like hours Minerva spoke. "Albus what have you done? It was a miracle that Harry survived this, and now you want to send him back there? I may have trusted you in the past, but now that trust is gone for good." Minerva turned her head towards Robin "I should have done more to ensure that Harry didn't go to those monsters, I shadowed them the day Albus placed Harry there and I told him it was a mistake. He assured me that he would be safe there but now I realize how much of a fool I was for not doing more." Minerva looked to be on the verge of tears but was holding it in.

"If anything, the spoiled brat needed it. No doubt the little prince thought he could get away with being famous." Snape spoke for the first time since he arrived with Albus. All of a sudden, a loud crack sounded and Snape was sent flying from his chair into a bookcase. He staggered up, clutching a now broken nose, and before he could do anything, Robin was on him, flailing her fists into him with surprising force.

It took ten minutes for Robin to finally get off of Snape, and by the time she did, his face was comparable to that of Harry's when she had first found him. She glared down at Snape, pure, undiluted hatred in her eyes.

"You...dirty...stuck up...sadistic...petty, heartless, spineless ASSHOLE!" Robin yelled. "I would URINATE on your grave given the opportunity! I have nothing but contempt for you! Contempt and DISGUST! I can't believe you said something so horrible...He's five years old, and he's been TORTURED! You're really so petty to let James's past mistakes effect your viewpoint on his SUFFERING CHILD?! You are an immature TWAT, Snape!" Then she spat on him and kicked him in the side.

Dumbledore, for his part, didn't try to stop her, lest her wrath would be directed at him. _'Better to take one for the greater good.'_ he thought to himself. He lightly coughed, making Robin turn to face him. "Perhaps you could find it in your heart to forgive Harry's uncle and give him a second chance." he suggested and paled at the look of fury at Robin's face at the idea of forgiving him.

"Leave." she spoke.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, and suddenly had to dodge an overpowered stunner coming from Robin's outstretched hand.

"You heard me, you senile old goat. I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW AND NEVER DARKEN MY HOME! OR I SWEAR THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING LEFT TO FIT IN A MATCHBOX!" Robin screamed, firing off another overpowered stunner, making the occupants scatter in fear. Albus tossed some floo powder in the fireplace and quickly shouted Leaky Cauldron, and without hesitation, leapt into the emerald flames, with Snape hobbling along and Minerva not far behind, shooting a mournful glance back at Robin.

Robin panted heavily and collapsed to her knees, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. She was glad that had been taken care of... Poor Harry...If only Dumbledore wasn't absolutely braindead...

She got to thinking...Did she really want to send Harry to Hogwarts when he came of age? It wouldn't be difficult for her to teach him what he needed to know herself...

_'I think that Harry and I need to spend the day outside before I make any decisions. I can use this time to introduce Harry to the Wizarding World and see about getting a Teaching license...'_ Robin thought before leaving Ramlethal to tidy up the study and head back to Harry. _'I haven't talked to the girls in awhile now that I think about it, maybe I should introduce them to Harry and see if the could tutor him in various subjects.'_ Robin mused to herself grabbing a small notepad and writing down the idea.

After she had written it down, the young woman went back to the room Harry was in. The moment she walked in, however, Harry whimpered and hid behind the couch. Robin's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"Harry...?" She asked softly. Elphelt cleared her throat.

"Mistress...Young Harry was frightened by your yelling..."

Robin's face morphed into shock, then sadness that Harry had overheard them. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to silence the room so Harry wouldn't hear them. She bent down and hugged Harry, gently running her fingers through his hair, calming him.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." She whispered softly in his ear. "I never meant to frighten you. Some...very, VERY stupid people wanted you to go back to the Dursley's..." Harry looked at her in horror, then hugged her as hard as he could.

"No! Please don't send me back there! I'll do anything! Please don't make me go back! I don't wanna get beaten anymore! I don't wanna get hurt! Please don't let them get me, Miss Robin!"

She shushed him, calming him down. "Don't worry. I promise that you will not go back there. Okay?" She smiled gently. making Harry smile in return. "Harry, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could spend the day outside together and I could show you a few places that I go to. What do you say?"

Harry looked into Robin's eyes and smiled. He liked Robin. She was nice and pretty and she took care of him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Okay, Miss Robin." He said softly. "That sounds fun..."

Robin smiled and hugged back. "I'm glad you think so." She replied. "Now then...How would you like to have some dinner?"

2 hours later...

"Harry it's time for bed." Robin tells Harry who was currently engaging in an activity that he has never done; coloring in a coloring book, apparently the book once belonged to Robin when she was Harry's age and Elphelt use her magic to remove the coloring and restore the book to pristine condition, Harry put the crayons back into the box and put the book back where it belongs. Robin helps Harry into his new pajamas and climbs into the bed. Robin kisses Harry on the scar making him hiss Robin hid a look of concern and focuses on Harry.

"Ramlethal, can you get me a bedtime story for Harry?" she called out to the house elf and with a pop a familiar book appears "Oh The Tales of Beedle the Bard, I forgot I had this book. You see Harry my mother and her mother before her read these stories to the children of the Ylisse family, now it appears to be my turn." Robin chuckles at the irony "Now which story should I start with? Ah I know [i]"The Tale of Three Brothers."[i].

"Once upon a time there lived three brothers and one day these brothers were traveling together and they came across a wide river that was overflowing.

The first brother looked at the river and said "I suggest that we swim across the river.

The second brother countered "But brother it is far too dangerous to do so, it will surely sweep us away."

The third brother then spoke "Brothers, do you not remember that we are wizards? We shall create a bridge that will allow us safely across."

So the three brothers used their magic to construct a bridge that was sturdy and strong enough to see them safely across. The first brother volunteered to walk across the bridge, halfway across a figure appears draped in a ragged hooded cloak that obscured his face.

"Who are you?" The first brother demanded brandishing his wand out at the stranger.

The figure spoke in a cold hollow tone "I am Death, and I wish to congratulate you and your brothers for your intelligence. I will reward you for thwarting death's plans." he said.

The brother thought for a moment and then he spoke "I wish for a wand that none can defeat against so that I may be the greatest duelist." Death flies over to the other side of the bridge and snaps off a limb and fashions it into a wand. He returns to the first brother and handed him the wand.

"Behold! A wand that shall always grants the user victory in battle! Use it well." with that he vanishes and the brother continues on until he reaches the other side.

The second brother then walks halfway across the bridge and Death appears "I am Death, and I wish to congratulate you and your brothers for your intelligence. I will reward you for thwarting death's plans." he said.

The second brother thought before answering "I wish to have the ability to free the souls from your grasp." So Death flies into the river and comes back out with a smooth black stone and hands it to him.

"Behold! I have infused my power into this stone, it shall allow you to bring back those who are in my grasp. Use it well." And Death vanishes and the second brother continues to the other side.

The third brother then walks halfway across the bridge and then Death appears "I am Death, and I wish to congratulate you and your brothers for your intelligence. I will reward you for thwarting death's plans." he said.

The third brother did not trust Death at all so he thought for a moment before answering "I would like to have your cloak so that I may hide from the presence of Death itself." Death was outraged that a mere mortal would dare ask for such a thing, but he reluctantly removed his cloak and handed it to the third brother.

"Behold! This cloak renders you invisible to all including myself. Use it well." With that Death faded away and the third brother walks to the other side of the bridge where the other two brothers were waiting. The three told of the gifts that they received from Death and agreed that the third brother was truly wise to take Death's Cloak, eventually the path split off into three different paths, each brother said goodbye to each other and they went along the different paths, the first took the left fork, the second took the middle path and the third took the third path.

The first brother found himself in a small village where he used his new found wand to defeat a powerful wizard, during the celebration the brother in his drunken merriment bragged that he received the wand from Death itself, that night while he was asleep a wizard jealous of his glory slit the brother's throat and claimed the wand for himself, and thus he was welcomed by Death. The second brother also found himself at a village and stayed in an inn he then uses the stone to call back his fiance who passed on before they were wed, sadly she was nothing more than a shade, the second brother grew into despair and he ended his own life to see his fiance again, he too was welcomed by Death.

The third brother wore the cloak hiding himself from Death until he grew old and feeble and had passed on the cloak to his son, and he welcomed Death as a friend.

This ends the Tale of Three Brothers"

Robin lowered the book to see Harry sleeping, Robin giggled and kissed the top of his head before settling to sleep herself.

Before she fell asleep, Robin called in Elphelt to turn the lights off. Once that had been taken care of, the young woman held Harry tightly and stroked the back of his tiny head, eliciting a content coo from him.

Robin smiled. She was ecstatic to finally have her godson with her... She felt awful for thinking such things, as she considered it insulting to Lily...But she was starting to love Harry like he was her own child. Would Lily accept that from beyond? Despite her guilt at thinking so, Robin couldn't fight back the hope that maybe, someday, Harry might call her mommy...


	4. Chapter 4

Robin awoke and noted that it was a bit earlier than she would normally would wake up. She looked at Harry, who was snuggling against her with a happy smile on his face. she carefully removed Harry's arms from her waist and replaced it with a pillow. she gatherED the necessary clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

As she showered, she smiled warmly, remembering the way Harry had been snuggled up with her moments ago. He was such a sweet, innocent, well-behaved little boy. Her friends were going to adore him...

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, then put on her clothes for the day before heading back to her room to see Harry still sleeping soundly. With a soft smile, she bent down and kissed his cheek, then gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry." She said softly. "It's time to wake up now, sweetie."

Harry murmured and snuggled into the pillow tightly muttering "Don't wanna."

Robin gained an evil glint in her eyes and said in a matching tone "Okay, but you asked for this." She threw back the covers, and before Harry could react, Robin fired off a Tickling Spell and followed it up with actually tickling him. The combination attack made Harry laugh long and hard for a good five minutes before Robin cancelled the spell and looked down at a smiling Harry, who was breathing heavily.

Harry realized what had just happened, and his smile quickly contorted into a look of horror. He had blatantly defied a direct order from his new caretaker in his tired state! He was lucky all she did was tickle him! That was probably a warning...If he ever did it again, he just knew she was going to hit him.

Harry stood on the bed and hugged Robin tightly. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I'll make sure I listen when you want me to wake up!"

Robin's eyes widened, and she immediately hugged him, calming him down. She gently rubbed his back and whispered "Hey now, none of that okay? I'm not going to hurt you in any shape or form. Your relatives are the freaks not you." She whispered, concerned at how he reacted _I'll have to talk to Olivia as well...I'm sure she'll be able to convince Harry that those monsters were wrong...'_ Robin remembered that her friend Olivia became a Mind Healer shortly after attaining her medical licence.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. "It's okay." She whispered. "I promise...I'll NEVER raise a finger in violence towards you. I know I'm only your godmother...But I already love you like you're my own child...And I mean that." She kissed his forehead, being sure to avoid the scar, as it seemed to cause him discomfort whenever she kissed it.

Robin pulled away and gently ruffled his already messy hair. "So, how about a hot bath and a warm breakfast?" She suggested, casting a wandless water repelling spell on herself, since there would be splashing all about. After a twenty minute bath in which Harry was surprisingly docile and passive, as though he'd never had an actual bath before..._'Another reason to punish the Dursleys...'_ Robin thought darkly as she helped Harry get dressed. The two entered the dining room, only to see a small note written by the elves:

_[i]On vacation, be back tomorrow. Ram and El. :)[i] _

Robin smacked herself on the forehead, forgetting that today was their monthly vacation. One day each month, the elves were given some time off to relax and unwind, leaving Robin to fend for herself. Normally she would just eat at the Leaky Cauldron, but with Harry there, she'd have to attempt to make breakfast. _'Okay...This shouldn't be too bad...How hard can it be?'_ Robin thought to herself as she located the apron.

Half an hour later...

Robin's eyebrow was twitching at the end result of her first and now last attempt to cook. The entire meal was burnt, and looked unfit for human consumption. _'How in the world did I manage to burn the juice and liquefy the toast? I wasn't even using magic...'_ She thought in defeat. Harry offered to cook for her, but Robin insisted that he shouldn't cook and that she can take care of it. Now it seemed that the option of eating out for breakfast wasn't one.

Robin attempted to cook breakfast three other times. The first time resulted in her hair catching fire, forcing her to fill the sink with water and stick her head inside. The second time, she had ended up covered in charcoal when the food burned and exploded all over her. The third time, she had actually managed to cook a decent piece of toast...only to trip over the rug when attempting to deliver it to Harry, causing it to fall facedown on the floor.

Harry sat in the living room, concerned as to how his caretaker would mess up on the cooking this time. He flinched when he heard a messy sounding explosion...and then Robin came out of the kitchen, looking like a walking mass of various food items with eyes.

"Um, what do you say to eating out for breakfast?" Robin said weakly as she picked off a bit of egg from her shirt.

Harry nodded his head. "Are you sure you don't want...me to cook?" Robin smiled and shook her head as she wiped some pancake batter off of her face.

"No cooking for you, Harry." She replied. "You're too young to be anywhere near a stove. ...I should probably put some different clothes on first, though...And shower...Again..." She sighed in annoyance as she turned to go upstairs.

Soon the duo was sitting in a McDonald's eating a traditional breakfast. Harry was looking around warily, not comfortable in such a crowded setting. Robin traded her usual clothing for something more modern that wouldn't look that out of place in the non-magical world.

"Harry?" Her voice got the little boy's attention. "You haven't touched your food. Are you all right?" Harry looked down at his meal.

"Th-There's a lot of people here..." Robin smiled sympathetically and held his hand.

"Don't be afraid." She said gently. "No one here is going to hurt you. I promise."

Harry hesitantly nodded at her words. Robin noticed the play area and an idea popped into her head. "Hey Harry. Let's go to the park and play on the swings okay?"

Harry looked at her, head tilted in confusion. "Park?" He asked. He had heard mention of Petunia taking Dudley to the park, but he had never been there himself... Robin smiled.

"Yes, dear. You'll understand when we get there. Now finish your food, okay?" Harry looked at her for a moment before returning to his meal, trying to tune out the people surrounding them.

And so...

The two entered the park, and almost immediately, Harry zipped over to what he believed to be the swings. Robin chuckled and gave him a slight push to get him going before heading over to a nearby bench and pulling out a cheap romance novel that she was reading prior to Harry's arrival at the Ylisse home. She continued from where she left off, occasionally glancing at Harry, making sure that he was okay.

As she sat on the bench, Robin found herself thinking about how far Harry was coming in such a short amount of time. She smiled. It looked like all he needed was a little bit of love and affection to come out of his shell...

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" her internal monologue was interrupted by someone speaking to her she looks the sound of the voice to see a pair of adults in their mid twenties, the first was athletic as though he plays a pickup game of soccer or rugby with short sand colored hair, slightly pale skin and blue eyes the woman was slightly shorter than she was by an inch, with dark brown bushy hair and dark brown eyes. Robin almost missed the little girl with them but she shared her mother's eyes and hair and was clinging her father's leg trying to hide behind him.

"Oh no by all means." she said to them and moved aside to let the couple sit beside her.

As the married couple took their seats beside her, Robin smiled and returned to her book, still glancing at Harry through the corner of her eye.

Harry enjoyed the swing immensely. It was great fun to swing back and forth. Plus, it allowed him to think about everything that had happened to him so far...

The father patted the little girl on her head "Hermione how about you play on the swings. I promise that we'll watch you okay?" he said gently and Hermione hesitates for a moment before heading towards the swings, he turns his attention to Robin "Kids are precious at that age huh?" he asks rhetorically as he watches Harry leave the swing in order to help Hermione swing on hers.

Robin nods "Yes but before you know it you'll be cleaning a shotgun when she starts dating a boy and decides to introduce him to the parents." Robin chuckled remembering the time that her father did something similar only he was sharpening the Levin Blade and channeling magic in it making it spark lightning occasionally. Robin extends her hand "My name's Robin Ylisse and my precious one is my godson Harry."

The woman accepted the hand with a warm smile. "My name is Noel Granger, and this is my husband Alan."

"Good to meet you." Alan chimed in. Robin smiled. "And your daughter is named Hermione?"

"Yes." Noel nodded with a smile. "She's our pride and joy."

"So, what brings you three here today?" Robin was curious about the couple seeing as she's rather new to the single parent scene.

"Once a week the three of us head here to spend time together, it's not easy considering that the two of us own a small dentistry that takes up a lot of our time, so we try to make up for it by spending as much time with our daughter as much as we can." Alan explained as he watches her daughter laughing at being pushed higher.

"Well from what I can see you're doing fine, by the time she starts school things should balance out." Robin said.

"So you said you're Harry's godmother, what happened to his parents?" Noel hesitantly asks Robin.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's...complicated." Robin spoke, a loud sound catches the three's attention and they turn their attention to where Harry and Hermione were, Harry was clutching Hermione tightly as though he was shielding her from a blow.

Ten minutes ago...

Hermione walk hesitantly towards the swings, she notices a boy her age happily swinging but suddenly starts to slow down until he can easily get out and walks over to her. For a moment Hermione was afraid that this boy would make fun of her, and to her shock and surprise the boy grabs her hand and leads her to the swing he was using she hesitantly sits in it and clutch the chains and was about to push off when the boy gently pushes her back sending her into the air, caught by surprise at the gesture she smiles. After a few minuets Hermione signaled for Harry to stop and she gradually slowed down the speed to the point where she could safely get off the swing.

Hermione walked over to the boy that was pushing her "T-thank you." she stuttered a bit, to her joy the boy smiled.

"N-no problem." he slightly stuttered as well "Would you like to play with me?" he asks her shyly.

"Yes, I would like to." she said and the two of them headed towards the sandbox, as they played in the sand they did not notice two people heading to them both of them were girls around eleven and before they knew it someone shoved them out of the sandbox, the two looked up to see two girls, the first had short blonde hair and green eyes and the other had dark rust colored hair which only reached to the middle of her back and with bluish-grey eyes.

Harry shrunk back in fear upon seeing the older girls, while Hermione shot them her best glare.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked angrily. The girls smirked.

"We wanna play in the sandbox, and we don't want a couple of babies in with us." The rust-haired one said meanly.

"We're not babies!" Hermione shrieked. The girls laughed in response. Tearing up in anger, Hermione stormed over to the two girls and kicked the blonde one in the shin.

"OW!" The blonde one grunted. "Why you little..." She reared back her fist...

CRACK!

Harry had taken the blow for Hermione, and fallen flat on his back, clutching a bloodied, broken nose.

Seeing her new friend injured she grew angry and looked at the two with anger in her eyes.

"Aww, what are you going to do? Cry to mommy?" the rust colored haired girl mocked and the two begin laughing making Hermione angrier at the two bullies when all of a sudden a sharp *CRACK* sounded and the two bullies were sent flying back making them land in some nearby bushes, a groan from Harry dissipates her anger, Harry staggers up and without hesitation hugs Hermione and realizing what she did started to cry.

Robin's eyes widened when she saw Harry's bleeding nose. Without missing a beat, she hopped to her feet and ran to her godson, Hermione's parents ran after her, horrified when they saw their crying daughter.

When Robin, Noel and Alan reached the children, Noel scooped up her daughter and held her tight while Alan looked on in concern.

Robin, for her part, wrapped her arms tightly around Harry. "Harry! Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" She asked in worry. Harry looked at her calmly.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Robin. I've had worse..." Robin frowned, and stroked his head, then turned to the crying girl.

"Hermione can you tell me what happened?" Robin asks the distraught girl.

"It-it happened again." Hermioine said making her parents gently pick her up.

Robin raised a brow. "What happened again?" Hermione sniffled.

"I...I do weird things...Sometimes things float...S-Sometimes things explode...And now I...I launched those girls away...I'm scared..."

Robin's eyes widened before turning to Alan and Noel "I know what happened. But before I tell you perhaps we should go somewhere private to discuss this." she said in a serious manner before reaching into her jacket to pull out the Ylisse portkey "I want everyone to hold onto me tightly." much to the confusion of everyone present but they comply Robin grips the portkey tightly before speaking "Home." and with a familiar yank Robin and her passengers suddenly appear in the main foyer of the Ylisse Manor. Robin having used to magical travel stood there unaffected while her passengers weren't so fortunate.

"What the hell was that?" Alan spoke while calming his stomach of the instantaneous travel were leaving him and his family were nauseous.

"Magic." came Robin's simple reply as she helped them up.

"Wh-What...?" Noel breathed. "That...That can't be right...Magic...There's no such thing..."

"Oh? Then pray tell...How else would you believe we got here?" Robin asked.

"I...I can't answer that..." Noel replied sheepishly. Robin smirked.

"Like I said...Magic. And you, my dear..." She turned to Hermione. "Are a witch."

"I'll explain but first we need to take care of that nose." Robin said picking up Harry "I just need to call an old friend of mine." she said leading the trio into her study and taking out a small bit of floo powder and shouts "Void Tower!" and the fire lit to an emerald hue and before any of them could say or do anything Robin sticks her head inside the flames "Thraja! Are you there?" she said, and much to their surprise a woman's voice replied back.

"What do you want Robin? I was in the middle of an important experiment." the voice replied in an annoyed manner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need you to contact the girls for me, it's important that they get here." Robin replied.

Thraja's voice replied but it was less annoyed and more curious "What pray tell has happened to the famed Tactician that require our help? And shouldn't you be the one to send messages to the others and not use me as a messenger?" Thraja countered.

"Thraja, you have to trust me it's important." Robin pleaded.

Thraja's voice sighs "Fine but you owe me for this." she replies.

"Thanks Thraja." Robin finishes before pulling her head out of the fire,

Noel collapsed in a dead faint, the bizarre events of the day having been to much for her. Her husband caught her before she hit the ground, and gave Robin a glance.

"Don't worry...She'll be perfectly fine... She'll be out of it for about thirty minutes or so, but she'll come around..."

Robin heads over to Harry and casts a healing spell on his nose and heads into the kitchen to get a damp washrag to cleanup the dried blood, after she cleans off Harry's face Robin and Alan decided to spent some time with some small talk, soon Noel awoke from her fainting spell,

"Dear! You're awake!" Alan exclaimed in relief.

"M-Magic..." Noel mumbled. "It...It's really real...My daughter can use magic..."

"I know..." Alan said with a smile. "It's incredible..."

Robin hands Noel a glass of water which she drinks calming her down a bit "I suppose that it was a good thing that we met today, normally someone would have been visiting the two of you when Hermione turned 10 to tell her about her powers and to invite her to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However considering the current situation that may not be an option." Robin said

Noel looked at her daughter, who was currently engaged in conversation with Harry. "Current situation?" She asked, confused.

Before Robin could reply the fireplace erupted in emerald flames and to the surprise of Alan and Noel a green haired with long hair woman steps out from the flames, she was wearing high quality leather gloves and jacket over a red blouse black jeans and sturdy leather boots, she walks over to Robin and gives her a hug.

"Robin, it's been so long!" the woman spoke in a mature tone that held a wisdom in it.

"It's good to see you too Tiki." Robin replied and the fireplace flared a bit,

Out from the floo powder came a young black-haired woman, wearing an outfit that, quite frankly, Noel found incredibly offensive to be wearing around young children.

"What do you want?" Tharja said in a cool voice.

"Good to see you too, Tharja." Robin replied with a smile as she hugged her friend. Tharja rolled her eyes, then hugged back with a smirk.

The next individuals to enter had long blond hair braided in a elaborate manner wearing a dress suited for a ball or an afternoon outside and the other one was dressed similarly but she had shorter hair, both of them were carrying staffs. They both hug Robin and broke off before doing the same to Tiki and Thraja.

"So, quite the crowd we are gathering." the long haired woman spoke in a proper tone.

"Well Maribel it's to be expected I mean if Robin's called us here for a reason then it must be important right?" the other woman replied.

"It's good to see you too Lissa, it's really has been awhile." Tiki said after pulling away from the woman.

Finally, the fireplace erupted in flames one last time, and out stepped a young woman with dark blue shoulder hair, wearing practical clothing, befitting that of a skilled sword wielder.

"Hello, everyone."

Robin smiles at the final person "Hey Lucina, how are things in the Auror department?" Robin asks.

Lucina sighs "Aside from Fudge taking bribes and everyone knows it but can't prove it, Malfoy convincing Fudge to gut our department and Umbridge possibly having an affair with Fudge? Peachy."

Robin scowled and shook her head. "That man is absolutely disgusting...How he became the minister, I will never understand..."

"Yeah, I probably should have taken him down to my basement for experiments before he became the minister." Tharja said before shooting Robin an accusing glare. "But no, YOU said-"

For the last time, the fireplace ignited, allowing a woman with long brown hair and rabbit ears, also wearing an outfit that greatly offended Noal, to step out.

"Oh, hey Panne." Lissa said hugging the rabbit girl.

Panne looked at the assembled people "I assume that Robin wants to bring the Shepherds back for one more campaign." She spoke to the group.

Robin sighs "You've seen this coming didn't you Panne?" she asks her.

"I would have to be a fool not to." Panne replied.

"Um..." Noel said. "Excuse me...But...Please introduce us to your friends. ...Also, I can't help but notice that woman has bunny ears..." Panne raised a brow.

"Yes. Is there an issue with this?"

"Oh! Um...No, not at all, it's just...quite unusual, and I'll just stop talking now..."

"I would like to introduce you to my friends, first is Tiki, she's a dragon handler working in Romania, next is Thraja, a potion mistress and spellcrafter, the two blondes are Maribel and Lissa top notch healers who can hold their own in a fight, the one with the sword is Lucina, she's as good with that blade as she is a witch, and the last but not least is my Targuel friend Panne who can easily take out a small group of enemies just by kicking them. Robin introduced the group she then notice a person missing from the group "Hey Thraja, where's Olivia?" she asks the dark witch.

"She's in America on tour." was the reply.

"Really? Damn." Robin said getting down to business.

"Robin, pray tell...Why have you requested our presence?" Tiki asked. Robin looked at them with a smile.

"I finally found Harry." She replied happily.

"WHAT?!" six voices simultaneously.

"Where was he all this time?" Lucina asks Robin.

"He was with those monsters the Dursley's." everyone involuntarily stepped back from the venom soaked words that Robin had used to describe his living conditions.

"What's so special about your godson?" Alan asks.

Lucina decided to answer "Remember sixteen years ago there were a number of unexplained deaths and murders all throughout London and the culprit was a fanatical group of terrorists?" Noel and Alan nodded "What you don't know is that there is another world hidden alongside yours, yes magic is real but so are creatures and wizards and witches who abuse magic by performing heinous acts. The leader of the terrorist group was named Lord Voldemort he appeared and rallied like minded people to serve him and until five years ago no one was safe, this culminated when he went to attack Harry's parents James and Potter, somehow a child that wasn't even a year old managed to do something no one else could." Lucina spoke.

"And that was?" Noel asks hesitantly.

"He killed Voldemort." Lucina concluded.

Robin decided to pickup where Lucina left off "The end result was it pretty much ended the war and turned Harry into an instant celebrity, but the price was the lives of his parents. That's when Albus Dumbledore stepped in and tried to do damage control, his first act was to seal off the Potter Wills and the second was to send him to his maternal aunt. The fallout from Voldemort's defeat was far reaching but that only made his minions able to claim that they were forced to do their avts or they used their money to buy their way out. Harry's godfather Sirius Black was the first in line to take care of Harry but he's now sitting in Azkaban prison for supposedly being the one that led Voldemort to them." Robin spoke.

"And I was supposed to be second in line...But that IDIOT Dumbledore sent him to the damn DURSLEYS instead!"

"Who...are the Dursleys, if you don't mind me asking?" Alan asked nervously. Robin took a deep breath.

"They're his aunt and uncle who spent the past five years of his life torturing and abusing him..."

Noel gasped and covered his mouth while Alan's eyes hardened at the thought of someone abusing a little kid, the rest had varying degrees of shock and outrage "Before anyone decides to get their pound of flesh (And I literally mean it in Vernon's case) he's being held by the goblins so you'll have to wait until they're done with him.

"They go to my basement next." Tharja said coldly. "You can all come...visit them any time you like." She grinned maliciously.

"I can't believe they'd hurt such a cutie..." Lissa moaned.

"That's why I asked all of you here, we're going to pull the rug from underneath 'Dumb Ambassador' when the time comes. We're going to tutor him in various subjects preparing him when he goes to Hogwarts. If we can swing it we could try to get him transferred to another Magical School. And before you say anything about sending him to Drumstag need I remind you that the headmaster there is a Death Eater and would kill him first chance he gets.

"I'm in!" Lissa said making the other girls look at her in surprise.

Maribelle cleared her throat. "Yes, well...If Lissa's going to partake in this, I suppose I'll join in as well."

"I will also provide my assistance." Tiki stepped up.

"I'll do everything I can." Lucina added.

"Of course I'll help as well." Panne agreed. Everyone turned to Tharja. She looked between all of them, then sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, count me in too..."

"I'm kinda curious as to why you referred yourselves as 'Shepherds'?" Noel curiously asked.

Thraja snorted "It's because the majority of the wizards are nothing more than sheep needing someone to guide them. When I said that Robin came up with the name and it stuck." she explains.

Noel and Alan snorted at the explanation.

"You don't seem to have a high opinion of your kind..." Noel observed.

"Indeed we don't." Tiki said. "We actually find them quite irritating."

Lucina "And sadly some of the more competent ones are the bad guys that got away by claiming they were mind controlled or something along those lines, I've tried to do some investigating myself only to get stonewalled each and every time."

"But now that Harry is going to be under our tutelage he'll be a force to be reckoned with in both magical power and political power. And that will be the catalyst for a much needed change in the wizarding community." Maribel said.

Lissa looked at the clock "Wow, I didn't expect so much time flew by we should come by tomorrow and discuss who teaches Harry what and have him get to know his aunts." she said.

"Um, before you go can I ask you something?" Noel asks Tiki.

"What is it you wish to know?" she replies.

"Can you tutor my daughter as well?" she asks them. They look at each other for a moment seemingly in a silent conversation before Panne replies.

"We shall consider it, we cannot make any promises due to some of the natures of our respective fields of expertise." she spoke getting a nod of agreement.

"Can I ask one thing of you then?" Noel asks hesitantly.

Panne sighs in slight annoyance "Yes, what is it?" she responds.

"C-can I scratch your ears?" she stutters slightly making the Targuel blink in surprise.

"Um...Well, I..." Noel did not give her a chance to finish as she reached out and scratched the rabbit ears on her head. The ears drooped, and Panna gave her a flat look. "You understand this is highly degrading?"

"Sorry!" Noel squeaked as she drew her hand away from the woman's ears.

"I agree that we should return to our respective homes and get some sleep, we are going to need it." Maribel said and one by one they use the floo to head home but before Thraja left she whispered into Robin's ear.

"I wish to discuss something in private with you before the others get here." Robin gave a small nod and Thraja enters the floo to her home.

Robin then turns to Alan and Noel "If you wish you can stay the night here since this does concern Hermione." Robin offered.

"We'll be more than happy to accept." Alan said and the five prepare themselves for bed. As Robin lays in her bed with Harry snuggling next to her she smiles knowing that she's going to help Harry become a great wizard like his parents, with that thought in mind she closes her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**I was kind of in a hurry to get this out, so I didn't have time to spellcheck it. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Tharja what's seems to be the matter?" Robin asked her. Tharja had been the first to arrive at Robin's house, early that morning, and she was talking to Robin about something important.

"I didn't want to panic anyone but I sensed something dark on Harry." Thraja said in a serious tone.

"Do you think it has something to do with _him?_" Robin asked her.

"I can't rule it out but I can't be certain unless I take a look for myself."

Robin sighed. "Well...can it wait until later? The others are going to be here soon, and we wouldn't want to worry them..."

"I suppose." Tharja replied with a shrug. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of his lessons, now would I?" As if on cue, the others started arriving via floo powder.

_And so..._

Gathered in Robin's living room were Lissa, Maribelle, Lucina, Tiki, Tharja and Panne. Robin placed a piece of paper on the table and cleared her throat.

"Now then..." She said calmly. "We're here to discuss what we will be teaching Harry. Now, we all have to remember that he's still very young. His powers may act up a few times and cause problems, but we can not get mad at him for it. It's not his fault. Are we all clear on that?"

"Yes." was the general consensus.

"Now aside from the core classes what else should Harry learn?" Robin asks.

"Before we get to that we need to discuss weather or not to tutor Hermione Granger.' Panne spoke up.

"I think we should include her. She shows a lot of promise and she is his first actual friend so not including her in the tutoring sessions may do more harm than good when teaching." Lissa pointed out.

"Agreed." Panne nodded her consent. "Lissa makes a valid point."

"Indeed." Maribelle agreed. Everyone at the table agreed to the point.

"All right, now, what are we going to teach them?" Lissa raised her hand.

"I could teach them healing magic, if you like."

Maribel supplied "I can teach them etiquette and formal dancing as well as teach them about wizarding culture.

Panne put her two knuts in "I can teach them how to survive in the wilderness and to fight unarmed as well as herbology."

Tiki raised her hand "I can teach them warding and care of magical creatures."

Thraja spoke "I'll teach them potions, arithamancy, and runes."

Lucina finished up "That leaves defense against the dark arts and charms for me. I can also teach them how to use a weapon if they lose their wands."

"I'll take transfiguration, history of magic and astrology then." Robin spoke.

The women around the table all smiled at each other, and nodded.

"It's settled then." Robin said.

"So when do we start?" Tharja asked.

"We have to let Harry and Hermione get to know us first and build some trust." Robin said.

Thraja nodded since she can use that time to examine Harry for any dark infestation, she shuddered at the memory of going down that path when she was younger.

"So, if that's how we're going to be doing it, who's going first?" Lissa asked. Tharja raised her hand.

"Me."

"Uh, are you sure about that Thraja? You are a bit..." Lissa trailed off looking for the proper word.

"Irritable?" Lucina said.

"Scary?" chimed in Maribel.

"Bat sh*t crazy?" Panne smirked making Thraja's eye twitch dangerously.

"THAT'S IT! RABBIT STEW FOR DINNER!" Thraja screamed and Lucina, Tiki and Robin were struggling to hold her back while Panne laughs her ass off.

"Hahahaha! Oh sweet Merlin I missed this!" Panne laughs at Thraja's attempt to maim her.

Robin sighed and smiled while shaking her head at her friend's antics. "I missed you girls, really I did." Lissa raised her hand.

"So...if Tharja's out of the question, I'll give it a shot." She offered.

"It'll probably be better this way anyway since Lissa can check for any abnormalities in them. As well as to give them inoculations to the various illnesses in the wizarding world, I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any medical records for him." Robin said pulling out her notepad.

"I'll get started on that as soon as possible but Harry will need to visit St Mungo's at some point." Maribel said.

"Oh, of course. I'll set up an appointment for that as soon as I have an opportunity..."

"Well, we can quite easily just get it over with right here." Maribelle replied calmly. "Lissa, dear, why don't you go collect Harry for breakfast?"

"He's up in my bedroom...or...our bedroom, as it seems to have become." Robin said in amusement, as Harry had still not given up sleeping in her bed with her.

Maribel looked at Robin with a steely look in her eyes, a cold shiver goes down her spine knowing what's coming next, Robin raises her hands in defeat "All right, all right, I'm sorry for skipping out on my appointment a few months ago." Robin apologized.

"As is so happens since Harry is going with us to St. Mungo's we might as well bring the Grangers along so they can get a feel for wizarding culture." Maribel spoke evenly.

"Can we at least have breakfast first?" Robin asks and visibly sighs in relief when Maribel nods "Ramlethal, Elphelt we need breakfast for a dozen people stat!" she calls out and twin cracks were heard in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lissa was making her way up the stairs to Robin's room. She could tell he was a shy boy just by looking at him, and she did not wish to frighten him. So, before entering, she gently rapped against the door with her knuckles.

"Miss Robin?" Harry called out softly.

"Well...Uh...No...But I'm a really, really good friend of hers, if you'll let me in."

"Oh...um..." Silence...

Lissa knocked again "Please Harry, Robin sent me to get you to the dining room." she asks kindly, after a moment the door opens to reveal Harry and Lissa had to restrain herself from hugging the cute little boy that was now with Robin.

He looked down at the ground shyly. "Oh...okay..." Lissa smiled widely and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Breakfast will be ready any minute now!"

Soon the two of them were in the dining room with Hermione and her parents. With them were several women that Harry has never met and it was making him nervous, Hermione gently holds his hand and squeezes it gently making him relax. Soon the food arrived with Ramlethal and Elphelt.

Robin noticed the unsettled look in her godson's eyes, and she smiled.

"Harry? You don't have to be afraid. These women here are my friends, and they came to help you."

Lissa who escorted Harry there introduces herself "Hey there the name's Lissa and I'm a healer.

"I am Maribel and Lissa is my best friend and like her I am a healer."

Tiki spoke next "My name is Tiki young one, and I help take care of dragons due to my nature." she replied earning looks of confusion among the Grangers and Harry.

Lucina continued. "My name is Lucina. I'm an auror, similar to your world's police officers, and I'm also a swordsman."

"Tharja." Tharja introduced curtly. "Hex master."

"And I am Panne. I care for many different types of creatures."

"You see Harry we decided to tutor you and Hermione in various types of magic. One of the things you'll learn is how the wizarding world works in terms of culture and politics." Robin explains "And the best place to start is St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. We'll also give all of you standard immunizations against various types of magical diseases." Robin finishes.

"Excuse me, Robin?" Noel asked.

"Yes?" Robin replied.

"I'm very grateful to you and your friends for being willing to teach my daughter to control her magic and all, but there is one thing that's been bothering me...We're not going to have to stay here permanently, are we? I mean, you do have a very nice house and all, it's just that...well, you'll understand that we do wish to return home at some point, won't you?"

"No, no, you can return home, all we ask is to accompany us to St. Mungo's for today. I'm sure as medical professionals you'll have questions about how they use magic in examining patients." Lissa spoke.

"Well...It WOULD be very interesting to see how magic can help injured and sick people..." Alan mused.

"All right, we'll go with you." Noel agreed.

"Wonderful." Robin said as she rose to her feet. "Then it's decided." The group finished breakfast, and Robin went over to pick up Harry. "Come on, sweetie. We're going to get you a check-up...and...I need one too..."

"Oh good. I feared you'd forgotten." Maribelle said with a smirk.

"It didn't help that you gave me the look any healer does that makes them bow in submission." Robin pointed out dryly before heading outside. Maribel saw what she was doing and paled.

"Nononono! You are NOT calling the Knight Bus to take us there." Maribel said frantically.

"Can't be helped Mari, we have too many people to use the floo, and we can't apparate so we have to use the bus." Lissa pointed out and Robin casts a light spell calling the triple decker bus.

The group got on the bus, Tiki and Panna having to drag a thrashing, begging Maribelle aboard. Noel and Alan exchanged glances, concerned by Maribelle's reaction.

"Um...Robin?" Noel asked. "The bus isn't THAT bad...is it?"

"It depends on how you look at it..." Robin replied.

"We need to head to St. Mungo's." Robin said indicating the passengers.

"That'll be two galleons please. The third deck isn't bring used so feel free to sit there." Ernie replied as Robin pays the drivers. The group makes their way to the top deck "Attention all passengers we are now departing for St. Mungo's." Stan announced as the bus speeds off in an astonishing amount of force beguiling it's size.

"IHATETHISBUSIHATETHISBUSIHATETHISBUSIHATETHISBUS..." Maribelle was a broken record as she clung to her seat desperately.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Noel screamed frantically.

"WHERE ARE THE SEATBELTS?!" Alan yelled.

"WHEEEEEEE!" Harry was enthusiastically bouncing around.

"YOU ARE INSANE! AND I'M THE QUEEN OF INSANITY!" Thraja screams as she had the foresight to cast a sticking charm on the seat preventing her from being tossed around.

After an agonizing ten minutes, the bus pulled to a stop in front of St. Mungo's. Its passengers were tangled up in a huge pile.

"...Never again." Noel said dizzily.

"Never EVER again." Alan agreed.

"I commend you two for being sensible." Maribelle grumbled.

"Again, again!" Harry cheered as he disembarks the bus.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are insane." Thraja deadpans.

Robin stepped out of the bus, rubbing her head from when she had bumped it. "Sorry, Harry, but...we're going to try NOT to ride this bus, if at all possible." She told him. Harry frowned, then nodded, understanding that his caretaker didn't like it.

"Kay, Miss Robin." He said with a shrug.

"Good boy...Let's go get this check-up over with..."

And so...

The check-up had gone off without a hitch, and Harry and Robin were in very good shape. Later the group was sitting at a cafe eating lunch at Diagon Alley and on the way Robin was playing tour guide, the Grangers and Harry were entranced by her words. Before they entered Diagon Alley Robin cast a color changing charm on Harry to change his hair color to a light sandy brunette and his eyes a sapphire blue instead of his normal emerald green.

"Now that we're here are there any questions?" Lucina asks Alan and Noel.

"Well, yes..." Noel said. "So to teach Hermione, I assume one of you will be coming by every day to pick her up?"

"Correct." Lucina nodded. "We'll be using floo powder to come to your home, so we can bring Hermione to her lessons."

Before anymore questions were asked a male voice spoke "It seems that Diagon Alley is graced with the presence of the Shepherds." the voice was condescending they turned to look at a man who was in his late twenties with shoulder length blonde hair steel grey eyes full of annoyance at the assembled party with pale skin.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucina said neutrally.

"So what brings the famed anti-wizard group together?" Lucius spoke.

Tiki casually spoke "Nothing much, we felt it was time for a reunion and decided to catch up with our lives. What about you? Claimed to be Imperioused lately?" she asks him making Lucius scowl at the question.

"I spoke nothing but the truth that day." He said curtly.

"Sure you did." Tharja rolled her eyes. "And while we're telling the "truth" here, I'll just go right ahead and tell you that you're a good person without a massive ego."

Lucius smirked "Tell me how was your little stint in Azkaban? I heard you got along quite famously with Lestrange." he asks humorlessly making Thraja enraged.

"Those were trumped up charges and you know it." she declared.

"Ah but the end result ruined you, kicked out of the Unspeakables, declared a potential Dark Witch because of your experiments in dark magic. Who's to say that you'll follow that route again?" Lucius mocked making Thraja madder.

"YOU SON OF A-" Tharja moved to leap at the blonde man, only to be held back by Tiki and Panne.

"Your friends made a good move. If she had laid a finger on me, I would have had to-"

""Ooh, if we only had the power, me and Lissa's family would have had you ruined long ago!" Maribelle snapped.

"Ah but your family lost their nobility status remember?" Lucius happily pointed out, making Maribel scowl at the reminder "And Miss Celeste's had lost much of their influence due to some rather poor business decisions." Lucius spoke before looking at his watch "Oh, pardon me, I have an appointment with Minister Fudge, it was a _pleasant_ time speaking with you." he finished before leaving a group of angry witches and a confused set of parents in his wake.

"...May that bastard someday die horribly..." Panne mumbled.

"Amen to that." Tharja agreed. "Hopefully I'm the one who does it."

"If it helps I casted a wandless constipation spell on him as he was leaving. It should kick in by the time he makes it to the ministry." Lissa chirped.

Everyone snickered at the idea of Lucius's pain. Except for Alan and Noel.

"Um...May I ask who that terrible man was?" Noel asked.

"That was Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. When it was time to round them up he claimed he was under the Imperious Spell and that Voldemort was controlling his actions. Minister Fudge believed him and he got away with his crimes despite the evidence saying otherwise. He hid out in his manor for a few years and then he reemerged and started his political assassinations of either certain individuals or convincing Fudge to pass laws that give Pureblood families more influence while everyone else can barely or if any benefit from them due to the red tape." Lucina spoke "I myself searched for evidence of his crimes but he was smart and discreet enough to get away with it." she scowled at the memory of Fudge telling her that she was to stop an investigation even if it wasn't related to Malfoy in any sense of the word.

"I see." Alan said. "That's ridiculous...Your minister is a right idiot..."

"Fudge _is_ an idiot." Thraja said "Unfortunately, no one has the qualifications to be the minister at the time and it didn't help that Voldemort's supporters knew he was an idiot and practically threw him into office." she said.

"What's Azkaban? Lucius mentioned it." Alan asks.

Mariibel decided to explain. "Azkaban is an island prison similar to the one in America called Alcatraz, but Azkaban is full of the worst wizards and witches ever to grace the wizarding world, other places in the world have similar prisons but Azkaban is different since the creatures there ensure that no prisoner escapes." Maribel shudders "Dementors are considered most foul of any dark creature, they thrive on despair and creates it in turn. Just by being near one can make you lose hope and relieve the worst moments in your life until you're either driven insane or become a broken shell of your former self." Maribel said with all seriousness.

"Good god and they use them as _prison guards_?" Noel looked shocked and sickened at the blatant cruelty to the people they guard.

"It get's worse, the way they execute prisoners is worse than anything you can ever imagine. they place their face over the prisoner and literally suck the soul out of them and the body is left intact. It can still function but is void of a soul. There are ways to defend against it but to date there is no way to kill an immortal being. That's why no one has ever tried to escape from Azkaban."

"I'm glad I'm not a wizard." Alan said, shaking his head. "You people have a very messed up economy..."

"It's not the economy that's the problem, it's the people in charge of said economy that's the problem." Lissa spoke "You have to remember that the wizarding world is essentially like an alternate version of the 1800's and they're content with that, to question or even change their status quo is trouble." Lissa said "My family the Celeste is a light oriented family, we've been healers and scholars for the past five generations, but the war took a lot out of us both financially and politically since some of our businesses were hit hard during that time forcing us to shut a few of them down. As a result we lost a lot but we refuse to change since we helped save lives and helped in the war." Lissa said making her friends smile.

"So then those stupid decisions that Lucius man insulted were actually you being wonderful human beings...?" Noel breathed. Alan scowled.

"I'd love to just punch that man straight in his smug prick face, I would."

"You'll have to take a number, the line for that is rather long." Thraja muttered.

"How about we get off of this subject and talk about something else?" Tiki suggested.

"Perhaps I could tell the story of how we all met." Robin suggested.

"That sounds interesting." Noel agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin decided to speak "I guess I'll start off, my family's an ancient and noble house so we have a lot of clout but we refuse to show it off, we've made investments in both the magical and mundane sides and we've made a nice profit from that. My family's always been prodigies in magic so me going to Hogwarts was a sure thing. To be honest I was nervous when I stepped on that train." Robin mused.

"And that's when you met Olivia right?" Tiki asked.

"Olivia's another member of the group, you'll meet her at some point. Anyway. there I was sitting in a train car by myself looking out the window and bored out of my mind when someone knocked on the door so softly I almost didn't hear it, I told the person that they could come in and to my surprise a girl my age came in shyly, she was like a little wallflower." Robin chuckles at the memory "Anyway it turned out that Olivia was what we call a 'muggle born' where one's parents were non magical but their child has magic, I could tell that she was nervous about being on her own so I shared my chocolate frog with her and we started to talk and she's always loved to dance but was suffering from stage fright. From then on we stuck together. It wasn't until a few weeks after I met Olivia that I met Lucina." Robin says pointing at the swordswoman.

"Yes, that was a fine day." Lucina said. "I had still been in training to become an auror...You see, I can't use magic. I'm a squib, meaning I was born to a family of magic users, but unable to use magic. However, I was still going to become an auror, much like my father, so I began taking lessons in swordsmanship. My training took up much of my life, and it wasn't until that day when I had finally managed to find the time to...unwind, as Robin put it." Robin smirked. "I had been coming home from my training, when I heard something in a nearby alley. When I went to see what it was, I found Olivia being threatened by a local gang, and cradling an unconscious Robin. It turned out they had jumped them, knocking Robin out while her back was turned, and demanded money from them. I stepped in and put a stop to it, and...well, they followed me around, wanting to befriend me. After a while, I gave in and joined their circle. And I'm glad I did."

Thraja groans "I guess it's my turn then, unlike Lissa or Maribel's family I come from a neutrally dark family called the Invictus, the rest of my family never entered the war thinking it wasn't profitable. When I entered Hogwarts I was placed in Slytherin and I found my niche in Potions and later on Arithmancy. One day during my first year I saw a girl my age winning at chess against some 7th years so I decided to challenge her since I am a good chess player. The girl completely trashed me from the start and I demanded rematch after rematch and I lost each time so my wounded pride demanded that I challenge her to a wizard's duel and she easily beat me. I didn't learn later that the girl I wanted to beat was Robin so I did the honorable thing and apologized. Robin forgave me and commented that she was having trouble in potions and asked if I could help her.

Here I was a Slytherin being asked for help by a Ravenclaw (Robin's house please add that and Olivia is a Hufflepuff) and they were supposed to be the smart ones. I couldn't help it: I laughed so hard I collapsed onto the floor. Robin took it in stride and I decided that she would be a good friend to have if the vultures in Slytherin decided to do something so I agreed to tutor her and over time we became friends when I was falsely sent to Azkaban she managed to get me out, something I'm most thankful for." Robin blushed slightly at the praise and the rest of the group chuckled at the reaction.

"That's where we come in." Lissa chirped, pointing to Maribelle. "Mari and I were both homeschooled most of our lives, and we were each other's only friend. But one day, I got bored being cooped up inside all day, so I asked my mom and dad if I could go to a public school. Maribelle found out I was doing that, and decided she wouldn't let me go alone, so we both ended up going to Hogwarts. We went in, and I was all excited to finally make some friends...Maribelle was more irritated than anything else. ...The problem was...I had no idea how to interact with people, since I was kinda confined to my house all my life, so I came off as more awkward than anything else. And Mari got on people's nerves with her attitude a lot..."

"Hmph...It was hardly my fault. They were the ones who agitated me. Still, it was a rather lonely time, without any of the servants Lissa and I had befriended... Thankfully, Robin had noticed Lissa wandering aimlessly around the halls, having gotten lost trying to get to potions class." Lissa pouted at the memory. "Robin guided her there, they made it just in the nick of time, and Lissa caused an explosion for the fifth time that week. She introduced me to Robin not long after, and she was more tolerant of my behaviour than the other students. I was later introduced to Olivia and Tharja, and Lucina during a summer vacation. And we've been inseperable ever since."

"I suppose I shall explain my role in the group. As you can see I am by no means a normal human, I am what is called a Targuel similar to werewolves we change into rabbits the size of horses with the aid of a unique stone that only a Targuel can use, Tiki is similar but she's a Manatake and their alternate form is a dragon and they have long lifespans. All Targuels have innate magic so it came as a shock to my warren that I wished to learn other types of magic as well. My first days at Hogwarts were met with ridicule and bigotry, one day I had forgotten my Beaststone in my room when I was attacked by some older Slytherin students, they wanted to..." She gulped. "...Have their way with me..." Alan and Noel gasped at the revelation. "But luckily Robin and Thraja were nearby and they stopped the attack and sent them to the hospital wing. I learned later that the attackers were expelled from Hogwarts and were in Azkaban since they've gotten away with it in the past and they used a memory charm to cover their tracks. Since then I've pledged my loyalty to Robin from saving me from the shame and humiliation of being a victim." Panne spoke.

"I never truly went to Hogwarts." Tiki said. "You see, I had been working as the Hogwarts groundskeeper. Robin and her friends had befriended a young man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, whom I'm surprised isn't here with us..."

"I'm still trying to find a way to tell him how badly Dumbledore messed up." Robin explained. "He idolizes that man almost as much as he does you..."

"Indeed. Anyway, during their third year, Rubeus had been expelled from Hogwarts for allegedly unleashing a deadly beast upon the school. However, before they could run him off of school grounds, I stepped in to prevent it. I offered to allow him to stay at the school to work as my assistant. They allowed it, and as a result, I ended up meeting the others through Hagrid. They were all incredibly grateful for what I had done for their friend, and they would visit every second day. I had grown attached to them, and became an official member of their ranks."

"When the war broke out we decided early on that Dumbledore's methods weren't going to work so we formed the Shepherds and we fought some battles against some high ranking members, there were times when we nearly died but through sheer luck we managed to win each battle." Robin said.

"Don't be so modest, it was because of your skills as a tactician that we won those fights." Lissa said.

"Anyway, while I was attending my third year at Hogwarts that's when I met Lilly Evans who was Harry's mother. Lilly was a scarily smart Gryffindor she was the best student in her house, apparently she heard how smart I was and decided to challenge me to a game of chess. She was good, her skills were about as good as mine and we tied, so we decided to play again the next day and it resulted in a tie, we kept this up for about a month and during that time I grew to respect Lilly as a witch a,d a bond of friendship grew, she became good friends with the Shepherds but she refused to join us when the war broke out siding with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, I visited her a couple of days before they went into hiding." Robin's eyes grew misty at the memory "Lilly told me that Voldemort was now personally searching for them. When I asked why she had no idea but told me that she and James were going to hide in Godric's Hollow in a house that belonged to the Potters, the last words I told her was to be careful and stay safe." Robin finished before she wiped her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"So...Lily and James...didn't make it..." She sighed. "But...that's our history."

"That was so beautiful..." Noel said with a smile. "It's like you were always meant to be friends..."

"Nah, more like we clicked, we're from different backgrounds and yeah, we can get on each other's nerves, no friendship is perfect but we make it work." Lissa said looking at a nearby clock "Wow, it's that late already? I need to head home, I'm supposed to visit my parents for dinner. Later." she said heading off.

Maribel stands up as well "I must leave as well, I have an early shift at the hospital in morning. If you want I can escort you home." Maribel asks the Grangers who accepted. One by one each of them leave until Robin and Harry were left.

"Come on Harry let's head home." She spoke getting a smile from Harry.

Harry reached up, hoping that Robin would pick him up. She got the message and smiled, then knelt down and took the little boy into her arms, holding him close against her chest. He responded by happily snuggling into her and resting his head on her shoulder. Robin smiled warmly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad I found you..." She whispered in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around. Still night time... But she had the immense need to use the washroom. She felt Harry sleeping soundly in her arms. Smiling, she gently placed him on her pillow, and made her way to the door. She whispered an angry curse under her breath when she stubbed her toe on her dresser, and made her way to the door, opening it and gently closing it.

Unbeknownst to her, the creaking sound the door made woke up Harry. The moment his eyes opened, he realized he was sitting in pure darkness. Dark...Just like his cupboard... Memories of pain and suffering resurfaced, causing Harry to breathe heavily as he struggled to hold back tears. Soon enough, he had curled into the fetal position in an attempt to calm himself. But this did nothing to prevent him from hyperventilating...

After a few minutes, Robin re-entered the room, and heard Harry's panic attack...

Robin rushes over to Harry, and impulsively hugs him, the embrace of Robin's hug snapped Harry out of his panic induced attack.

Harry felt the familiar pair of arms wrapped around his tiny body, and immediately knew who it was. Whimpering, he clutched at Robin's nightgown as if she were his last lifeline, his face buried into her chest and his tiny shoulders trembling. Robin also felt her nightgown dampening slightly...

Robin heard his quiet sobs as the tears fell from his eyes. She silently used her magic to turn the lights on in the room. Harry pulled away from Robin.

Harry wiped the tears away and looked at his caretaker, who looked back down at him sadly. "Harry...What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked tenderly. Harry sniffled.

"It...It was so dark...It reminded me of my cupboard..."

Robin mentally growled at the memory that was shown to her, she rocked back and forth gently rubbing his back thinking of ways to help Harry. As she rubs his back Harry starts to fall asleep _'I'll need to talk to Olivia as soon as possible...Hopefully she can help him...'_ Robin thought to herself.

Harry rested his head against the young woman's chest, his shaking dying down at a rapid pace. As he was on the brink of sleep, Robin heard him mumble something under his breath. She could have sworn it sounded suspiciously like "mommy"...

For a brief moment Robin felt happiness at being called mommy, she embraces Harry a bit harder as she falls asleep herself.

The next morning Robin was making an important call to Olivia, having spent half an hour explaining the situation. "So, can you visit and see if you can help Harry?" she asks.

"It's so wonderful you finally found him, Robin." Olivia replied warmly. "Of course I'll come and help you. Poor dear..."

"Thank you, Olivia." Robin replied happily.

"I'll be there soon." Olivia spoke cutting off the connection. Robin sighs and heads into the play area that she created for Harry shortly after she found him. The room itself is not unlike a typical playroom with toys, a small table for coloring and plush animal, more specifically a plush deer, doe, rat, dog and wolf the deer was James, the doe Lilly, the rat Peter, the dog Sirius and the wolf Remus. Robin plays with Harry to help distract him from his nightmares,

Yes, the reality of what Harry had been suffering at the hands of the Dursleys was finally getting to him, and as a result, he was beginning to suffer nightmares of being back in their clutches, getting beatings and doing an endless list of chores that should normally be impossible for a little boy to do. He had woken up in a cold sweat multiple times, and she had had to console him afterwards.

_'I pray that Harry can heal from this, because if he can't...' _Robin thought grimly.

Robin entered the playroom to see Harry quietly messing around with some blocks.

"Hi, Harry." She said gently. Harry turned to her and smiled.

"Hi, Miss Robin." He replied politely. Robin smiled sadly. As it turned out, that one incident where he had called her mommy was just because he was sleepy...

"Harry? I invited one of my other friends over. She's going to help you get over your fears of what your relatives did to you. Is that okay?"

"Yes Miss Robin." Harry said shyly. Robin could tell that something was eating at him but what?

She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The pain in his eyes broke her heart.

"Harry..." She said softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Harry cringes and looks up to Robin "Why haven't you hit me for being a freak like my uncle tells me I am?" he asks making Robin's shiver at the words.

She held him tightly. "Harry, there's nothing freaky about being a wizard." She told him gently. "Not one thing. Your uncle's the freak. He's the one who thinks it's acceptable to beat and abuse a little boy for being different. You're as normal as can be, so please don't be so upset."

Just then Ramlethal enters the room "Mistress, Thraja is here to discuss something important." she said before leaving the room. Robin picks Harry up and the two head to her study they enter to see Thraja in her usual attire.

"What brings you here today Thraja?" Robin asked her.

"I would like to do a complete scan of Harry, it is possible that Lissa and Maribel may have missed something." Thraja said.

Robin sat Harry onto the floor telling him that she needed to talk to Thraja in private, Harry nods and Robin takes Thraja into the next room and casts a privacy spell preventing Harry from overhearing the two "So what did you discover?" I ask her.

"I found several references to a particularly dark spell originating in Egypt, and I think that it may explain how he survived." Thraja said.

Robin's eyes widened, and she sat on her sofa. "How he survived...?"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Tell me what you learned, Tharja."

"The spell is roughly translated as 'Hocrux' what the spell does is literally splits the caster's soul and places it in a object like say a pin or a necklace for example. However the requirements are an abomination to all magics." Thraja spoke venomously.

"What is the requirements?" Robin asks having a sinking suspicion as to the price.

"The caster must murder someone in cold blood without any remorse." Thraja spoke grimly.

"WHAT?" Robin screams thanking herself for casting the privacy spell.

"I think that Lilly somehow interrupted the spell and now Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his forehead." Thraja concluded making Robin gasp and covers her mouth in shock.

"How could this happen...? Oh my God, poor Harry... Tharja...Please, PLEASE tell me that there's a way to get rid of it."

"I'm not going to lie to you, there's no mention as to how to remove it. I could find a way or create one but it's risky, I may very well turn Harry into the next Voldemort or even kill him. The goblins are your best bet at this point, the longer that soul piece is in Harry the greater the danger." Thraja said.

Robin places her hand on Thraja's shoulder "Thank you Thraja, I owe you a debt that could never be repaid, all I ask is that if something were to happen to me that you would be his godmother in my stead."Robin said.

Tharja stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. "Wha...ME?!" She exclaimed in shock. "Seriously?! I'm probably the least qualified out of all of us to be raising a child! Why would you want someone like me to be Harry's godmother?!"

"Thraja, I trust you. Isn't that enough of a reason? Robin said.

Tharja stared at her friend for a moment before smiling. "I suppose you're right." She said calmly. "Thank you, Robin."

"Now that we know what it is and how to get rid of it, when should this happen?" Robin asks.

"As far as my research goes there has never been a document of a human container, so we have no idea what would happen if we leave it there, similarly what would happen if we tried to remove it. If this kills Harry then it will break you." Thraja said.

Robin nodded in agreement. "I most definitely do NOT want Harry to die..." She agreed. "So I'll talk to Ragnarok about it later this week..."

"I agree. The goblins are more than likely able to help. That just leaves the question as to if Voldemort has created more than one soul anchor. If he made more than one they need to be found and destroyed, because if he did and one got away from us we'll be looking at a repeat of the war." Thraja said.

Robin frowns "Agreed, right now Harry is still suffering from what those Dursely's did to him, Olivia's coming over to help him." Robin said making Thraja's eyes soften.

Thraja look thoughtful for a moment before speaking "I have a bottle of firewhiskey for special occasions, when we successfully remove that soul shard how about a drink?" she offers.

Robin hesitated. "I really shouldn't..." She said. "You know I don't do well in regards to alcohol..."

"Aw, come on." Tharja insisted. "Just a little bit."

"...Fine, but only one." Robin insisted canceling the privacy spell.

Thraja chuckles "I'll look forward to it." she replies just as Elphelt appeared.

"Mistress, Olivia is here to see you and Harry." she told her.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Robin said cheerfully as she stood. "Looks like that drink will have to wait, Tharja."

"Who says?"

"You know Olivia hates alcohol..."

"So?"

"The last time she drank something with alcohol in it she threw up on Panne, it took her a week to get the smell out of her fur." Robin pointed out.

"Ah, I actually forgot about that incident. Wasn't that when we had that celebratory party when Voldemort was defeated?" Thraja asks.

"Yes. It was also when the part ended." Robin deadpanned.

"Heheheh...Yeah...Anyway, let's go say hi to Olivia."

The two make their way to the study where a woman in her early twenties was standing there, her clothing is very light allowing for maximum movement, and her long wavy pink hair was shimmering in the light. Her build indicates that she is good at dancing and the graceful way she walked reinforces that. Her eyes were filled with kindness and compassion as she walked to Robin and gives her a hug.

"Hello Robin, it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Olivia asks her.

Robin hugged back happily. "Yes, it's been months since I saw you last..."

"Hello, Olivia." Olivia broke the hug with Robin, and looked in surprise at Tharja.

"Tharja!" She hugged the raven-haired woman. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"I was here to deliver some important information that I uncovered. Robin, do you want Olivia to know?" Thraja asks her friend.

Olivia tilted her head curiously. "Know what?" She asked. Robin sighed.

"I'll...explain later. I'll invite the rest of the girls over for tea, so everyone can know of it." She replied.

"Well...all right." Olivia replied with a nod. "Now then...Where's poor Harry?"

"I had Elphelt take him to his playroom so he wouldn't get bored." Robin replied, the two make their way to Harry's playroom. Robin knocks on the door before entering "Harry this is Olivia, Olivia, this is Harry." Robin introduced the two. Harry saw yet another new face, and looked down shyly.

Olivia took one look at Harry and gasped. "Oh my goodness, he's sooooooooo CUTE!" She said, delighted by the little boy's appearance. Harry looked down shyly.

"Um...No...I'm not th-that cute..."

"Olivia, your obsession with cuteness is showing." Thraja said making Olivia stop for a second.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea what came over me." Olivia apologizes.

Robin chuckled. "It's nothing to worry about, Olivia. Now why don't we go to the living room and get done with it?"

"Geeze I thought she was bad whenever she sees Panne." Thraja mutters.

Olivia blushed again. "Bunnies are cute..." She mumbled.

"If I remember right you outright glomped Tiki's dragon form." Robin teased making Olivia blush at the memory

"Anyway, let's help my godson get better, shall we?" Robin began pushing her friends to the door of the playroom.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tharja muttered.

"Robin has told me that you were suffering from nightmares. Is that correct?" Olivia asks him kindly.

Harry shook his head "Y-yes I have Miss Olivia." Harry spoke.

"Can you tell me what those nightmares were about?" Olivia asks Harry.

Harry looked down. Robin picked him up and placed him in her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his little belly so he would feel more comfortable talking about it. "Um...I...I dream that...I was back at my aunt and uncle's house, and...they were really mad at me for Miss Robin getting them arrested...They beat me more..."

"Harry, your aunt and uncle are safely locked away where they cannot get out." Olivia assures him, Harry relaxes but doesn't fully believes her.

Robin tightened her grip on the little boy. He looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly. He smiled back, feeling safer in his guardian's arms.

"I promise you'll never see them again." She told him soothingly.

Harry leaned into Robin and just enjoyed the embrace.

Later...

"So, Olivia how bad is he?" Robin asks.

"From a mind healer's perspective he'll need some sessions to help overcome the trauma of what his aunt and uncle did." Olivia assessed.

Robin sighed sadly. "I was afraid of that...If only I had been able to get to him sooner, maybe they wouldn't have damaged him so severely..." Olivia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's not your fault at all, Robin." She assured. "The ones responsible are the ones who caused him this pain. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of. You just be there for him and do your best to help him cope with the trauma."

"Is it wrong for me to wish I had punished his uncle further?" Robin asks.

"Not one bit." Tharja replied from her reclined position on Robin's couch. "If it were me, I'd have probably skinned them alive by now..." Olivia and Robin gave their friend a disturbed glance. "What? You expected anything less of me?"

"But what I want to know is why do it?" Olivia asks.

"Well I'm gonna run out of creative methods of torture eventually, so what better way to finish the job?" Tharja replied with a shrug.

"...I am so glad you're friends with us." Robin said flatly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Anyway, I think what Olivia meant is why did the Dursley's abuse him in the first place? From what McGonagal said they were already bad enough." Robin said.

"The blood wards must have had something to do with it. Dumbledore's such a moron..."

"What do you mean, Tharja?" Robin asked.

"Blood wards can backfire very easily. They can become tainted with negative emotions, much like how the Dursleys hated Harry. If that happens, the people inside the blood ward's moods change to match the current emotional status of the blood ward. Long story short, hatred corrupted them."

"Aren't blood wards illegal?" Olivia asks.

"Lucina would probably know, we'll ask her next time we meet." Robin says and the trio settled down into talking about what they've been doing "So Olivia, I heard that you've become a successful dancer." Robin says.

Olivia smiled warmly. "Oh yes! I do love my profession, and it pays very well...But I really don't like the outfit my manager makes me wear...Men all stare at me, and it makes me uncomfortable."

"That makes two of us, sister." Tharja replied calmly.

She then turned her attention to Robin "I did hear from a certain crabby tabby that Snape was on the receiving end of your fist." Olivia said.

Robin scowled. "He had to AUDACITY to claim that Harry DESERVED to be on the receiving end of the Dursley's abuse. He deserved what I gave him. Though I should apologize to Minerva for chasing her out...She did seem apologetic..."

"Robin I would pay for that memory of you hitting Snape." Tharja said "He give potion makers a bad name and this would be the best birthday present ever!" Tharja said.

"I thought your birthday wasn't until April." Olivia said.

"Okay, early birthday gift."

Robin rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It certainly was satisfying, that's for sure..."

"Did he bleed?"

"...Yes...He bled, Tharja..."

"Awesome."

"Putting Thraja's fantasy of seeing Snape bleed aside. There's still an issue of what she found, and I promise to tell everyone tomorrow." Robin said.

"So how bad are we talking here? On a scale from one to ten, one being a simple cakewalk and ten is an live action reenactment of the war." Olivia asks.

"I'd say seven decimal five." Tharja replied calmly. Olivia looked worried.

"Oh dear...That does sound bad..."

"I'm having the girls meet here tomorrow to discuss strategy." Robin said.

Olivia tilted her head quizzically and blinked. "Strategy?" She asked.

"Well with how Dumbledore screwed up, we decided to tutor Harry in various subjects before he goes to attend Hogwarts. We've already decided who should teach Harry what, do you want to help?" Robin asks.

"Don't forget the girl you found." Thraja said.

"Well, I don't see why not." Olivia agreed. "I would be more than happy to help the little cutie out...Wait, "So there's another girl that's gonna be learning with him too?" Olivia asked.

"Her name is Hermione Granger and she's a first gen like you." Robin told her "She used accidental magic to knock a couple of bullies into some bushes, Harry cares for her. Maybe it's an early soul bond or empathy but we're not going to deny Harry's first friend the opportunity to learn." Robin said.

Olivia smiled. "That's wonderful. I would be glad to help teach her as well."

"I knew you would." Robin replied with a smile.

"Can we have some of that firewhiskey now?" Tharja asked.

"Bad Thraja! No firewhiskey until current problem is dealt with." Robin conjures a rolled up newspaper and lightly smacks Thraja on the head.

Tharja huffed. "You're no fun."

"F-Firewhiskey?!" Olivia squeaked.

"You don't have to have any." Robin assured.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you do, though." Tharja threw in. Robin glared at her. "What? She's hilarious when she's drunk."

That comment earned her another smack to the head.

"In any event we'll fill you in when you swing by in the morning." Robin said.

"Okay, hopefully by then Thraja will be housebroken." Olivia joked.

"I WILL get you drunk one way or the other." This time the raven-haired woman reached up and caught the newspaper before it could hit her, smirking. "One way or the other."

"Well I'll see you in the morning." Olivia said returning to her home via floo.

"I still have some research to conduct on the Hocrux, I'll let you know if I find anything useful." Thraja said.

"Thanks Thraja, you have no idea what this means to me." Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Tharja replied, waving her hand dismissively. Robin did not miss the genuine smile on her friend's face, however.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said.

"Tomorrow then." Thraja said leaving.

Robin sighed as Tharja disappeared before going up to Harry's playroom, where he sat quietly putting a puzzle together. She smiled and knelt next to him.

"Hey, sweetie." She said.

"Oh...Um...Hi, Miss Robin..." He replied softly.

"Finish up your puzzle and then we'll head up to bed, okay?" Harry smiled. He always looked forward to bedtime because Robin would cuddle him.

"Okay." he said and he finished his puzzle, Robin picks Harry up and they head to the bedroom. Robin helps Harry get dressed and soon enough the two were in bed. Harry was asleep while Robin was still awake, the revelations of today was keeping her up, she looked at Harry, her eyes shed a tear at the scars the Dursleys left on Harry. The physical scars will fade but the mental and emotional ones will linger for a long while, she sees a empty plug in socket 'I'll need to have one of the elves get a nightlight for Harry, while I'm at it I'll have a separate bedroom ready for him when he gets older.' Robin thought, she stares at the ceiling for a moment and closes her eyes and eventually sleep comes.

**I'm a little preoccupied lately, so I don't have time to proofread. Also, fair warning...Chapter 8 is gonna seem a little bit weird to many of you. It WILL move the plot along, but it's the obligatory snow chapter [See my other story, The Spirit Cat's Kitten, for more details]. It's really more for fun than anything else, and it may seem a bit weird to many of you...But it will have Harry bonding more with his caretaker's friends and adjusting to their presence, so there's that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's a strange chapter, I know, but strange is what I do best. This was something I really wanted to write, and I had fun doing it. I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't leave any reviews about it being "weird" or "unecesarry", because this was simply something I wanted to do. And most of the weirder, more over the top stuff was the idea of my co-writer. Thanks in advance. :) **

"Miss Robin?" Harry peeked into his caretaker's study to see her looking at a book on spells. She turned at hearing his voice and smiled.

"Hello, Harry." She said calmly.

"H-Hi...What's that book? If..I can ask..." Robin laughed.

"Of course you can ask. Come on in, I'll show you." Smiling, the little boy entered the study. "The girls are coming over later to talk about how we're going to go about teaching you. We've decided the best course of action is to get you to spend more time with them, and get comfortable with them." Harry looked at her nervously.

"Oh...Are you gonna be there?"

"Well, I will...but I think you should spend a little time alone with them. They are your teachers, after all. Don't be afraid. You'll love them." Harry nodded shyly. "Anyway, regarding the book...I'm taking some free time to practice this new spell...It's supposed to be an extremely complicated ice spell...I was just about to try to cast it. Would you like to watch?" Harry smiled. He loved watching his caretaker practice magic. She was so good at it. He nodded eagerly, and Robin giggled before rising to her feet. "Okay then! But I need you to be quiet, okay? There can be no interruptions. This is a very sensitive spell. It'll be highly embarassing if anything goes wrong." Harry nodded, signifying he understood. Robin smiled, then focused intensely. Taking a deep breath, she began the proper wrist movements.

"Frigiu-"

Suddenly, a loose book fell from the bookshelf next to Robin, hitting her square on the head and interrupting the spell. Robin's first thoughts when the book hit her were 'Oh crap...'

There was a flash of light and the felling of cold, when the light faded the entire room save for the fireplace was covered in thick snow and ice.

Harry had ran for cover when the spell faded, and had taken cover on the hearth of the fireplace. He blinked in confusion at the winter wonderland the room had turned into. "...Miss Robin?" Harry heard a muffled groan of annoyance coming from a nearby snowbank.

The spell backfiring created enough force to send Robin flying into a nearby snowbank, Harry grabs Robin's legs and attempted to pull her out but to no avail.

After fifteen seconds of trying to pull his guardian out, Harry ended up slipping and falling flat on his back. Robin sighed from her snowy prison.

'Thanks for trying, Harry, but it looks like I'm going to have to get out of here myself...' She prayed she could get out before the girls arrived. Tharja and Panne would never let her hear the end of this...

As if fate had heard her at that moment the floo went to life and Thraja and Panne entered the study and they shivered from the cold room.

"The hell happened in here...?" Tharja muttered.

"It appears to have snowed..." Panne mused, scratching her head in confusion. Robin recognized their voices and stiffened. Maybe if she remained absolutely silent, they would overlook her entirely and attempt to find her in another room...

"Wait is that Robin over there?" Panne asks much to the annoyance of said woman.

"Can you help me? Miss Robin was trying a new spell and..." he trailed off indicating the state of the room.

Tharja fell on her back in the snow and began laughing out loud at Robin's predicament as well as her failure at the spell. "Wow, Robin...You're supposed to be such a great magic user...How the hell'd you mess up this badly?!" A series of muffled yells came from the snowdrift Robin was stuck in. "Anyway, normally we'd lend you a hand, but you're a capable wizard, you can get out of there yourself."

"Indeed." Panne agreed with an amused smirk. "Wouldn't want to offend your self confidence by butting in to assist you, now would we?"

Harry looked at the two and looked at them with the most potent weapon a cute five-year old can muster: The dreaded 'Puppy-dog eyes', he looks at the two and they cannot escape his cute gaze "Please?" he asks Thraja and Panne could feel their resolve faltering.

"...Fine..." Tharja muttered. They approached Robin, who was currently pushing against the snow she was trapped in with her feet.

Thraja grabbed one of Robin's legs and Panne grabbed the other one "Okay, 1...2...3!" Panne counted down and simultaneously pull Robin free from the snowbank.

Robin sat up and shook the snow out of her hair, her face red from both the sopping wet melting snow and pure embarassment from being seen in such a predicament by the two people she knew were the most likely to make fun of her for it. She slowly looked into her friend's faces, and sure enough, they were giving her grins that said straight-up "we are going to mock you mercilessly starting now".

"I thought the cold didn't bother you at all Elsa?" Panne joked and Thraja took the opportunity to transfigure her clothes into Elsa's dress and style her hair as the ice queen's traditional bun much to her chargin. Panne decided to add the musical score to 'Let it go' to play in the background.

"...Sometimes I hate you two. I mean that..." Robin muttered as she reversed their spells, returning her clothes to normal. They simply laughed in response.

"Now then...We'd best plan our courses of action before Lissa arrives." Robin and and Tharja nodded grimly. Lissa was like an overgrown child when it came to snow, and when she was in a good mood, she always, without fail, got everyone else in on what she was doing.

"Well...Maybe I can still melt all of it before she gets-"

"Hi-OH MY GOODNESS, IT SNOWED IN ROBIN'S HOUSE!"

"...Here..." Robin facepalmed.

"We should totally make snowmen and drink hot chocolate!" Lissa was hyperactive moving as though she mastered silent apparation.

And of course, where there was Lissa, Maribelle was never far behind. In a burst of flame, she had entered the living room. The millisecond her eyes caught what had happened, they widened comedically. "Robin, what have you done?!" Lissa turned to her best friend with a mischievous grin. "...Lissa, don't you dare..." The other woman bent over and scooped up a ball of snow. "I'm warning you, don't do it..." Lissa gleefully began to chase her friend around the room with the snowball in hand. "NO! DON'T THROW IT! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE PUT THAT SNOWBALL DOWN!"

_Too late..._ the collective thoughts of Robin, Thraja and Panne spoke at the same time as Lissa threw the snowball at her best friend and her aim was impeccable since it hit her face.

Maribel wiped the snow off of her face and looked at Lissa "Of course you know this means war." she spoke using her magic to create a small snowfort.

"Oh no..." Robin facepalmed. "Girls, please don't lose focus of-" A snowball hit her in the face, and she glared at Tharja. "...I'm going to be the ADULT here and NOT throw one back at you. Now kindly-" Another snowball, this one to the chest. "Tharja, stop being a child-" A third snowball to the knee. "Okay, I'm growing irritated...Come along, let's go to the living room and-" She opened the door, only to find that the entire house had fallen victim to the spell. She stared wide-eyed down at her house elves, who were currently in the midst of skating across the frozen floor of her living room. Her shoulders sagged, and Lissa immediately popped up next to her.

"Ooooh! The snow is everywhere! There's so much room for this snowball war!"

"Lissa, please no snowball war-" Another snowball hit the back of her head, causing her to stumble forward and get her head stuck in a small snowdrift.

Unlike the previous one Robin had no trouble escaping it Robin turned around to see Panne, Thraja Lissa and Maribel levitating several snowballs right at her _'F*ck me.'_ Robin thought as they let loose the barrage, Robin barely manages to escape and enter another room only to see the rest of her friends standing there with snowballs pointed at her "Um, when did you get here?" Robin asks.

"Just now we heard the commotion and figured it was best to go with Lissa than against her." Tiki explained as they let loose their own attack. _'F*CK ME SIDEWAYS!' _she thought as the snowballs came at her...

10 minutes later...

"WHY IS LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU TARGETING ME?!" Robin yelled.

"Well you ARE the biggest threat..." Olivia murmured.

"YOU'RE ALL THE WORST, YOU HEAR ME?! THE WORST!" Robin ducked to avoid another snowball. "WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MESSING AROUND! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCUSSING THE FUTURE OF THE CHILDREN'S EDUCATION! THIS IS NOT A PRODUCTIVE WAY TO BE SPENDING OUR-MMPH!" Another snowball slammed into her face, sending her flying over the railings. Her friends gasped in surprise and ran up to see the aftermath. There was a loud 'WHUMP', and an eruption of white powder. When the powder cleared, it revealed Robin had ended up with only her hindquarters sticking out of a deep pocket of snow, her upper torso and legs buried in the white powder.

"Um...Is Miss Robin okay?" Harry asked softly. The group turned to stare at him, looking equal parts shocked and ready to burst out laughing any moment. "...I thought...Maybe it would be fun to play too..."

Immediately, all of the girls burst into loud laughter at their trapped friend.

"Please tell me one of you brought a camera." Tharja said pleadingly.

"I did!" Lissa offered her cell phone. The raven-haired woman snatched it up and snapped a picture of Robin's rear.

"Um...What happened...?" Harry asked softly. Tharja turned to him with an innocent smile. "Oh, nothing." She replied. "Now then...I believe you wanted to join us?" She held up a snowball with a grin.

Harry yelped and dodged to the side as the snowball flew towards him, then turned to run.

"Tharja, go easy on him!" Lissa chastised. "You're not gonna make a very good first impression if your first real interaction with him has you nailing him in the face with a snowball!"

"I didn't even throw it that hard." Thraja muttered.

"I'll go get him..." Olivia offered softly before running from the battlefield.

"...She's trying to escape." Tharja said flatly.

"Well, we're not entirely inclined to go after her." Panne replied with a shrug. Then she nailed Tharja in the face with a snowball she kept hidden, and the war kicked off again, the girls leaving Robin stuck in the snow.

Olivia found Harry hiding out behind the door. "Hello, Harry." She said gently. Harry stiffened, then looked up at her shyly.

"Oh...Um...H-Hi, Miss Olivia..." He replied. Olivia took a seat next to him, shuddering slightly due to the cold snow.

"You're still shy, hmm?" Harry looked down, feeling guilty. "Aw, there's no reason to feel guilty, Harry. It's okay to be nervous around people you don't know." She patted Harry's head.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. It's okay. None of the girls, especially not me, are gonna do anything to hurt you. You're safe with us, okay?" Harry looked up at the pink-haired woman, and nodded, deciding to try to trust her. "Good." She said with a smile. "So...what do you say we team up on the other girls?" Harry grinned and gestured to a small pile of snowballs he had set up.

Cut back to Robin's rump, still sticking out of the snow.

Robin could hear the sounds of snow warfare as a miniature cannon sounded off, worried for the welfare of Harry she casts a overpowered warming charm in the snowbank melting the snow and ice fast, Robin looks at the battlefield consisting of animated snowmen, wielding ice swords and shields, and somehow Panne created a ice cannon that shoots large snowballs. The battle was looking fierce and it was every woman for herself, relieved that Harry isn't in the middle of this impromptu winter war Robin acts.

Robin prepared a fireball to cast at the ice cannon, ready to melt it away. Unfortunately for her, she did not notice as Lissa, who was engaged in battle with Maribelle, stumbled into the railings of her stairs, causing a massive pile of snow to fall on her, leaving a single leg sticking out.

Robin was thankful that Harry wasn't in the crossfire otherwise he would hear some creative curses from her Robin managed to break out of the snowbank, her eye twitching dangerously as she eyes Thraja who was at the moment using her animated snowmen to attack Lissa and Maribel's snow fort in an classic pincer maneuver, if Robin wasn't so annoyed at her friends at the moment she would compliment on Thraja's tactic.

"GIRLS!" She called out. "YOU'VE HAD YOU FUN, NOW IT'S TIME TO STOP THIS! WE STILL NEED TO DISCUSS-" Her eyes widened in shock when Tiki was launched from another room by a barragement of snowballs, causing her to slam into a wall. She turned to see Harry and Olivia peeking out from around a corner to admire their handiwork before hiding again.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it, as Panne had her sights set on her. With a muffled yelp of surprise, Robin found herself entrapped in a massive snowball, which rolled into the wall.

Robin groaned in both annoyance and pain as her patience was reaching it's breaking point.

Meanwhile, Harry and Olivia were snickering at how well their plan worked out.

"We got her!" Harry cheered.

"Yes, we sure did." Olivia agreed. "Let's prepare our next attack, shall we?" Harry gleefully got to work. He decided he liked Olivia. She was nice and fun. He felt at ease around her.

Meanwhile, Robin's head popped out from the snowball. She pushed herself out, then stumbled onto the floor. She took a deep breath, and looked to either side of her. Nothing to the left, nothing to the right. She was free to stop the fight and restore her house to normal. Preparing a heat spell, she stepped forward...only to immediately slip on ice and slide into another snowbank, once more ending up with her posterior sticking out.

She would have melted the snow with a heat spell...but in her fit of rage, she had entirely forgotten she had a heat spell.

While Robin was trapped in the snow Harry and Olivia took advantage of the situation and had Olivia create a snowman like the others but it was shaped differently, instead of a sword and shield it had a cannon capable of firing snowballs in a rapid succession,with it's creation complete it fired multiple snowballs at the golems decimating them.

"Damn..." Tharja cursed, hiding behind a nearby wall. "Who built tha-" Her eyes widened when she saw Harry and Olivia commanding the golem. "...Colour me impressed, Olivia...Colour me impressed..."

Lissa and Maribelle ducked behind their snow fort. "If it doesn't see us, we should be safe." Lissa said softly. Maribelle nodded rapidly.

Lucina and Tiki took one look at their opposer and just ran. They knew very well they stood little chance against such an opponent.

Panne wasn't really paying attention to the robot. She was squinting down at something wiggling in a snowbank on the ground floor...

Panne raised a brow. 'Isn't that...Robin's rear end...?' She thought. 'Again?' She leaned forward a little too far and ended up firing her cannon again. The snowball was headed for Robin. Panne frowned. "Oh dear..."

Robin was wiggling desperately in her attempt to free herself, until she felt something cold slam into her butt and lost the ability to move it. The snowball had hit, covering her completely in a large pile of snow, silence reigned for a few tense moments when all of a sudden the pile started to tremble and with a scream the pile exploded and Robin screamed "THAT IS ENOUGH!" the girls were shaking in fear and Olivia had the foresight to take Harry out of the room.

Tharja, Lucina and Tiki all ran from the room, leaving Lissa and Maribelle cowering in their fortress. The two young women looked up with wide eyes as a massive snowball loomed over them. They turned to each other.

"I guess this is it, Maribelle." Lissa said softly.

"Indeed...We have lived life to the fullest, but it seems this is where it all ends."

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU, MARI!"

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, LISSA DEAR!" The two girls held each other as the ball of snow slammed through the wall of their fort and into them, sending them both flying into a wall.

Robin took a moment to smirk at the two pairs of legs poking out of the snow pile she had created.

Robin laughed maniacally as she started hunting Panne, Tharja, Lucina and Tiki down and one by one they ended up buried like she was.

First, she had found Tharja. She had been planning a counterattack to slow Robin down, multiple snowballs at her disposal. Before she even knew what had happened, Robin magically lifted all of her snowballs and barraged her with them. The raven-haired woman shouted obscenities as she tried to escape the frigid onslaught, only to trip over the balcony and fall into the same deep pocket of snow Robin did, ending up with her rear sticking out in the same way.

For Tiki she was hiding in the rafters in the kitchen waiting for Robin to skip the room until she successfully escaped, she sees Robin enter the kitchen and looks around before looking up and Tiki's blood ran cold and Robin summons as much snow as she could in the kitchen and started too fire off snowballs in rapid fire all aimed at where she was, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of snow Robin was using Tiki fell from her hiding spot and into a rather large snowbank.

As Tiki struggled to pull her head out of the snow, Robin heard the sound of running. Turning, she saw Lucina attempting to get to a snowbank so she could get some snowballs together to defend herself. With a quick water spell, the ground in front of the bluenette suddenly became sheet ice, causing her to slip forward with a yelp and end up with her upper body lodged in the snowbank she had been attempting to reach, her butt sticking straight up in the air.

Robin smirked. Now she just needed to find Panne...

Panne was running throughout the mansion in her rabbit form making her way to the study so she could floo to wherever just to escape a spell-happy Robin on a revenge kick, she enters the study to see that it was completely filled with snow, Panne groans and shifts back to human form so she can clear the fireplace out, just as she was about to reach for her wand she heard a cough, Panne dtiffens and slowly turns around to see Robin grinning psychotically and a large amount of snow behind her Panne gulps and pulls out a white flag only for Robin's grin deepen and she promptly buries her in a large snowbank.

Robin took a deep, shaky breath and shook her head. Now that she had gotten her revenge, her next course of action was to wait for her friends to free themselves from their predicaments while she planned out how they were going to help her clear the house out.

_Later..._

"Okay our original task was...delayed due too the impromptu snow war so you have to clean up the mess." Robin said none of the girls spoke in protest for two reasons; one Robin can be **VERY** vindictive when she wants to be and wouldn't hesitate a repeat performance and second it is partially their fault.

"Now then. Lissa and Maribelle, you're responsible for my bedroom and Harry's respectively. Panne, you're getting the living room. Tiki, kitchen and dining room. Lucina, hallways. Olivia, washroom. Tharja...Wait, where's Tharja?" She was answered by muffled swearing from the other room. "She's still stuck? Guess I'll have to dig her out..."

Robin used her magic to yank her out only to receive a dirty look from Thraja "Do you want another time out?" Robin asks sweetly making her shudder in fear "Now that I have your attention you will clean the study and the basement."

Tharja crossed her arms and scowled, turning away. "Fine..."

"Very good. And I'll take care of the rest, so let's get to it, girls!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little...let's call it a break. It was definitely fun for me and Jlargent. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucina grumbled curses under her breath as she shovelled snow out of the window of Robin's manor. "This is ludicrous...The other girls are using heat magic, and here I am with a god forsaken shovel..."

"Miss Lucina?" Harry calls out she looks to see the young child with a shovel of his own wanting to help.

Lucina blinked and tilted her head. "Hello, Harry." She said. "What can I help you with?"

"Um...C-Can I help?" He asked shyly. "You look like you need it..."

Lucina smiled "Sure if that's what you want, all we're doing is shoveling the snow out the window."

Harry nodded. "I...I can do that." He said softly.

"I appreciate it, Harry." Lucina replied as she ruffled his hair.

"Um, why don't you use magic to melt the snow Miss Lucina?" Harry asks.

Lucina sighs "It's not that I won't use magic, it's just that I can't." Lucina replies.

"You can't?" Harry asked. "Why not?"

"You see, I'm what's called a squib. I was born into a magical family, without the ability to use magic." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I offended you in any way Miss Lucina." Harry said.

Lucina shook her head. "No, no. You didn't offend me at all." She replied calmly. "I am what I am, and I can't change that. I found other ways to contend with wizards and witches, so there's no issues."

"Really? How?" Harry asks. Robin puts her shovel down and shows Harry the sword that she always carries.

"With this." she explains.

Harry looked at the sword. "Wow...That's so cool..." He said quietly.

"This blade has been in my family for generations. And it was used to slay a powerful dragon." Lucina explains.

"A dragon?" Harry asked, awestruck. "There's dragons here too?"

"Yes there is Harry. Tiki could tell you more about them, how about you go see her next after we finish here?" Lucina suggested.

"Okay!" Harry said and the two complete their task."Thank you for helping, Harry." Lucina told Harry with a smile.

"You're welcome." Harry replied bashfully.

Lucina kisses Harry on the forehead "Tiki is cleaning the Kitchen and Dining area so you'll find her there." Lucina informed Harry.

"Really? Thanks a lot Miss Lucina!" Harry said and heads off.

Tiki was holding her hand over a large snow pile, allowing the heat in her hand to melt the snow.

"Um...M-Miss Tiki?" Harry called out softly.

Tiki stops for a moment to see Harry standing there "Oh, hello Harry. Is something the matter?" Tiki asks.

Harry shook his head. "Um...No...There's nothing wrong, I was just wondering...if you could maybe tell me about dragons?"

Tiki smiled "Of course, what would you like to know?" Tiki asks kindly.

"Oh...Well, um...Wh-What are dragons like? Is there more than one kind of dragon?"

"Well I work as a dragon handler in a dragon reserve in Romania, dragons for the most part are like the ones in fairy tails but they don't kidnap maidens or sleep on hordes of gold and jewelry. And there are different breeds depending on what part of the world they are from." Tiki explains.

"Do dragons have their own special powers? Is there anything that makes them different from each other, or do they all just fly and breathe fire?"

"Again it depends on where they are from. Some of them do fly but can't breathe fire while some are like giant snakes and can breath a poisonous mist. It's our duty to not only capture and study them but also help repopulate their species." Tiki tells Harry.

"...Can I see one sometime?" Harry asked shyly. "I-It's okay if you say no, I understand...I'm just...curious..."

"When you're older okay? Dragons are very dangerous and can be very territorial." Tiki explains, she looked up and realized that while she was distracted by Harry it made the job pass by that much faster "Well we're done here. How about you talk to one of the others? I'm sure they could use the help." Tiki said gently.

Harry nodded happily. "Thanks, Miss Tiki."

"You're most welcome, child." Harry smiled as he left the room. He peeked in another room to see Tharja about to melt a massive snow pile.

"Hi, Miss Tharja!" The volume of Harry's voice caused Tharja to stumble forward with a yelp in surprise and get her upper torso stuck in the snow pile. "...Um...Oops..."

"GDMMIT,NTAGN!" Tharja yelled in anger as she flailed her legs in her attempts to free herself from her snowy prison.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Harry yelled as he tried to get close enough to pull her free without getting kicked in the face.

Harry manages to grab a leg and with all of his strength somehow pulls the dark witch out.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Tharja sighed and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Whatever..." She muttered. "What is it, Harry?"

"D-do you need any help?" Harry asks her.

Thraja thought for a moment "Yes, how about you follow me into the basement and I'll teach you a useful simple spell?" Thraja asks.

Harry hesitated, then nodded. "Um...Okay..." He followed the witch obediently as she led him to the basement.

Thraja hands Harry a wand "This is a practice wand, it's a training tool to help wizards and witches learn how to use their magic until they're ready for the real thing." Thraja explains pulling out her wand "Mine is made out of Blackthorn, fourteen inches long and has Threstral hair as it's core, now your wand will be completely different than mine since different types of wood an materials can differ." Thraja tells him.

"But how will I know what my wand will be?" Harry asks.

"Any wandmaker will tell you that it is not the wizard that chooses the wand but it is the wand that chooses the wizard, while not entirely accurate a wand will resonate with a wizard's magical core making spell casting easier for the user, when I gotten my wand I felt a rush of power coursing through me and a sense of the wand feeling right in my hand. Now the spell I will teach you is a simple light spell just hold the wand up and say 'Lumos' and the tip of your wand will light up, now I want you to try it out." Thraja tells Harry.

"Um...Okay...Um...L-Lumos..." Harry pointed the wand forward, and a bright flash of light erupted from the wand.

"GAH! TOO BRIGHT!" Tharja yelped as she rubbed her eyes.

"S-SORRY!" Harry cried out.

"Call out 'Nox' to cancel the spell" Thraja calls out.

"NOX!" The light faded. Tharja sighed with relief. "I'm glad I'm not blind..." She muttered.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Thraja." Harry apologizes.

"No, no it's not your fault, I did't expect a simple light spell to be that powerful. I'm just going to say this: When you get older you are going to scarily powerful if you can do that much with a Lumos spell." Thraja observed making a note to tell Robin about this later.

"And on that note...I have a feeling teaching you's gonna be a real hassle..." She muttered, already having a bad feeling about everything that would go wrong due to Harry's powerful magic capabilities.

"So what do we do?" Harry asks.

"For now we'll teach you the proper wand motions and pronunciations since they are vital, when you master a spell it is possible to cast it without a wand or saying the incantation to it but it takes an incredible amount of skill and practice, this is why there are few wizards who can do this. Even Albus Dumbledore has mastered a few wandless spells." Thraja explains.

"So am I gonna learn how to do it without a wand?" Harry asked shyly.

"When you get older Harry, but first you need to master the spells you know. You can't automatically master something without practice. And that is what we will teach you and then how to apply it. Not all spells are used for good just like not all spells are meant for evil, it's all about how you use them." Thraja explains.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So when am I gonna start learning?"

Thraja decided to tell Harry a half-lie about his unwanted roommate "We still have a few things to take care of, but you and Hermione will both practice magic soon." she tells him.

Harry smiled widely. He was going to use magic. It was every child's dream come true...

Thraja had a thought "Harry, I wish to try something." she spoke.

"What is it Miss Thraja?" Harry asks.

Thraja hands Harry her wand "I want you to try to use the light spell again but this time using my wand." she explains.

Harry hesitated. "Um...Are you sure...?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just go for it." Tharja replied. Harry took the wand, and did the movements.

"Lumos..."

Thraja instinctively shuts her eyes but slowly opens them to see that while the light was bright it wasn't blinding "It seems that the result is differently than expected. Please cancel the spell Harry." Thraja told him.

"Nox." Harry obeyed.

"Now this concludes your magic lesson for the day. Why not see if Panne needs any help in the living room?" Thraja said after Harry hands Thraja her wand back, as she watches Harry leave she could not help but mutter "Scarily powerful indeed, I'm [i]not[i] going to feel sorry for any idiot that messes with him and Hermione when they go to Hogwarts." she mused to herself and sets out to find Robin.

Harry peeked into the living room to see the Taguel working.

"Hello, Harry." Panne said calmly, her ears having picked up his footsteps. "What is it?"

"Um, do you need any help?" Harry asks.

Panne thought but answered "Not really but I do appreciate the company." she replied.

Harry nodded and stepped into the room, watching silently as the taguel did her work.

"Miss Panne?" Harry asks the Targuel.

"Hm?" she stops for a moment.

"C-can I scratch your ears?" he asks her.

Panne froze, then turned to look at him with a flat expression. Harry flinched, and Panne sighed. "Very well...You may scratch my ears..." She relented.

Panne, bends down so that he could reach her and to her surprise Harry hit that one spot that makes any Targuel putty in their hands she moans in happiness and her leg started moving up and down in a thumping manner.

Harry giggled at the reaction, and Panne realized what was happening and turned away with a blush. "Um...Yes...So..Are you...satisfied...?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Why not see if Lissa and Maribel is in need of your assistance?" Panne suggested.

"Okay." Harry heads off to find the duo, Panne shook her head and thanked the heavens that no one seen her weakness. Unbeknownst to Panne, Robin was using scrying spells to keep track of Harry and saw Panne submitting to Harry's touch [i]Hello blackmail material.[i] Robin thought darkly as a cold shiver runs down the Targuel's spine.

"This is simply dreadful..." Maribelle muttered as she trembled, the water covering her entire body. Lissa shrugged.

"It's your own fault, Mari. I could have pulled you out of that snowbank you fell into, but you just HAD to panic and melt it with your heat magic."

Harry entered the room to see both Maribel and Lissa soaked to the bone "What happened Miss Lissa?" Harry asked her.

Lissa sighed. "Well, we were cleaning, and your auntie Mari..."

"Auntie MARIBELLE, thank you very much." Maribelle replied curtly.

"Whatever...slipped on some ice and fell in this HUGE snowbank. I tried to dig her out, but she freaked out and pulled me in so that I got my upper body stuck in there."

"Yes, at the very least it was you who suffered the more degrading position." Maribelle said with a smirk.

Harry cocked his head to the side "Degrading?" he asked.

"When you're older!" Maribel and Lissa exclaimed rapidly they did **not** want Robin to kill them for a premature bird &amp; the bees talk Robin can do that herself.

"Long story short, Maribelle freaked out and got us out by melting the snow." Harry giggled.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asks.

"Ooh, that would be wonderful!" Lissa said cheerfully.

"But do you know how to work a heat spell at all, darling?" Maribelle asked.

"Um, no Miss Thraja taught me the light spell earlier but it was too strong." Harry replied.

"Oh, well then don't worry about it, okay?" Lissa replied sweetly.

"Indeed. We can take care of it quite easily...provided I don't slip again..." Maribelle muttered.

"Okay, Miss Lissa, Miss Maribel. ...Um... why do you use staffs instead of wands?" Harry asks the two.

"Hmm...I never really thought of that." Lissa said. "I guess they just...feel better."

"They work as both magic tools and bludgeoning weapons." Maribelle replied. "Quite convenient should worse come to worst and we need to engage in close range combat."

"They help you use magic better?" Harry asks.

"Not really, wizards aren't just limited to wands, Robin for example her strongest magics come from the family tomes she carries, Lissa and I use staffs for healing and to cast defensive spells." Maribel explains.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So...the different objects you can use magic with make some types of magic stronger depending on what it is you're using?"

"So it would be possible that I would have something other than a wand?" Harry asks.

"It's more a preference really, even though Robin's strongest magic comes from the tomes she lugs around she can use her wand just as well as anyone." Lissa explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Magic is cool."

"That it is. Well, we're just about finished here, how about you check on Olivia?" Lissa suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded eagerly. He liked Olivia. She was nice. "Bye Miss Lissa! By Miss Maribelle!" He left the room.

"Such a polite young man." Maribelle said approvingly.

"And soooooo cute!" Lissa added.

Harry was walking towards the washroom when he hears a melodic voice singing, the acoustics in the room was enhancing the already lovely voice.

He stopped outside the door, and listened to the song, eyes wide. It was beautiful...

Harry silently opened the door to see Olivia singing beautifully and oblivious to Harry entering the room.

Harry simply stood and listened to the pink haired young woman sing as she finished up her cleaning. When she had finished, she jumped and squeaked in surprise when Harry began to applaud her.

Olivia turned sharply to the sound and in her haste slipped and fell into a bathtub full of water resulting in a large splash.

"I'M SORRY!" Harry said as he ran to help her to her feet. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"

"It's okay Harry I'm not hurt okay?" she said.

"Um...Are you sure?" Harry said as he helped her to her feet. "I could slam my head against the wall to make us even if you are hurt..."

"NO! Robin would be upset that you hurt yourself." Harry frowned at the thought of making Robin upset.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"What brings you here anyway?" Olivia asks him.

"I wanted to know if you needed any help." he tells her.

Olivia smiled warmly. "No, no. I already finished up in here. See?" She gestured to the now snow-free washroom.

"Oh, okay." Harry sighs.

"What's the matter Harry?" Olivia asks him.

"Um...It's nothing..." Harry replied shyly.

"Come on Harry can you please tell me?" Olivia pleaded.

"I'm sorry for listening you sing Miss Olivia." Harry apologized.

Olivia tilted her head and giggled with her eyes closed. "Is that all? I don't mind at all!" She said reassuringly.

"But-" Harry began only for Olivia to place a finger over his mouth.

"You just merely startled me that's all. I wasn't offended by you overhearing me sing." Olivia noted that Harry was looking tired "How about you head to bed to take a nap?" Olivia suggested.

"Hey Harry did you have fun helping the others out?" Robin asks him.

Harry smiled up at his caretaker and nodded. "Uh-huh! They were really nice!" He replied cheerfully.

Robin noticed that Harry was tired "Let's get you some sleep Harry you've had a busy day." Robin says warmly.

Harry nodded sleepily, then reached up for his caretaker, hoping she would pick him up.

Robin laughs as she picks him up and starts to take him to her bed, Robin noticed that Harry fell asleep along the way, she enters the bedroom and gently places Harry down on the bed and kisses his forehead.

She placed the blankets up under his chin and ran her fingers through his hair, a tender expression on her face. She knew he wasn't her child...but she loved him like he was.

She exits the room and quietly shuts the door and heads towards the study where the rest of the girls were gathered.

Thraja spots Robin "Robin, that kid is going to be scary as hell when he gets older." she spoke bluntly.

Robin smirked. "He really is Lily's son."

"That would explain my nearly burnt out cornea's when I taught Harry a Lumos spell." Thraja replies dryly.

Robin snickered. "That powerful, huh?"

"TOO powerful, if you ask me..." Tharja muttered.

"By the way, Panne...I just learned your weakness when Harry came to visit you." Robin told her taguel friend with a smirk.

Lucina smiled evilly "Really now?" the other girls look at Panne with devious intent when Robin coughed distracting them.

"You can mercilessly make Panne's life miserable later I do have a reason I called you here, and it's about Harry." Robin said.

Tharja's eyes widened. "Ah yes...We still need to explain that, don't we?"

"Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul lodged in his forehead, and we're going to exorcise the bastard straight to hell." Robin said bluntly, earning looks of shock and disgust due to the fact that the wizard that nearly brought England to its knees had somehow transferred a piece of his soul in Harry.

"WHAT?!" Lissa shrieked. Robin shushed her. "...What?!"

"Are you certain of this?" Maribel asks.

"Yes, I checked the material several times and scanned Harry's scar, it is definitely a soul container for the Dark Lord." Thraja says.

"Oh dear, how in the world are we going to remove it?" Maribel asks worriedly.

"The goblins are the only ones who can remove it without harming Harry." Explained Robin. "I'm going to talk to Ragnarok sometime this week to see about getting it out."

"Well that's a relief." Lissa sighs.

"Indeed but this brings up a more pressing concern." Lucina points out.

The girls all looked at their blue-haired friend, waiting for clarification.

"What would that be Lucina?" Tiki asks.

"From what Thraja has told us it may entirely be possible that Voldemort had created more than one. And that is cause for concern." Lucina points out.

"I agree, it was bad enough that one Voldemort was running around but more? The idea of that happening is frightening." Panne said shivering.

"So we need to find these things and destroy them, right?" Tharja asked.

"Therein lies the problem. We have no idea where they are or how many exist." Lucina tells them.

"What about the goblins? Do you think it's possible that they could possibly find the other pieces?" Maribel asks.

"Sounds plausible but we'll have to talk to Ragnarok after sealing the one in Harry away." Robin said.

The girls all sighed. Voldemort seemed like he would never truly die...

"So what now fearless leader?" Lucina said to Robin.

Robin sighed. "Now we plan what we'll be teaching Harry." She replied. "Like we were SUPPOSED to be doing from the beginning."


	10. Chapter 10

That night Robin used the floo to fire chat with Ragnarok and told him what Thraja had discovered.

"Is she certain of this?" he asks her.

"She says all signs point to it." Robin replied.

"I see..." Ragnarok mused. "...Bring him to me when you're ready and we will do what we can to remove it."

"Thank you Ragnarok." she ended the fire chat and headed back to a sleeping Harry, she gently brushed his hair before going to sleep.

The next day Robin woke Harry early and after a nice breakfast they head to Diagon Alley, Robin used a color changing charm to alter Harry's hair to match Lilly Evans when she was alive but left the eyes alone.

"Um...Wh-Why do I have to look like this, Miss Robin?" Harry asked softly.

"Some very bad people that supported the man that killed your parents know what you look like, until you can properly defend yourself from them a disguise is necessary." Robin explained.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wh-What will they do if they find out it's me?" He said fearfully.

"To be honest I'd rather not find out." Robin spoke truthfully, the fact that the former Death Eaters would be chomping at the bit for a chance to kill Harry is something she'd rather not want happen.

"But if anyone ever hurts you, I promise you one thing...I will do everything I can to deal with them." She picked Harry up and held him close.

Harry hugs Robin's leg for a moment before separating, Robin gently runs her hand through his hair and they enter Gringotts.

"So...Um...Th-There's something bad in my scar?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, but the goblins here will be able to remove it, but it might hurt so I want you to be strong okay?" Robin whispers to Harry.

Harry flinched slightly at the mention of being hurt. "Is...Is it gonna hurt really bad?"

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know." Robin replied just as a goblin elite Keen Edge if Robin remembered right was waiting for them.

"Please follow me to Lord Ragnarok's office." Keen Edge spoke and the two followed him to where Lord Ragnarok was.

"Miss Ylisse...I'm glad you made it." The goblin king greeted.

"Yes...Of course." Robin replied.

"If you will follow me please." Ragnarok led the two to a private elevator, he presses a series of buttons and the car started to descend downward. Soon it stops at a large tunnel and Ragnarok grabs a nearby torch "We're almost there." they follow him until they reach a large chamber, inside was a marble table with shackles attached to it on top of a large ritual circle, there were twelve hooded goblins standing by.

Robin's eyes widened, and she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh no...Please don't tell me we have to shackle him to that table..."

Ragnarok nodded grimly "I'm afraid so. These are my best cursebreakers and they agreed that in order to remove a Hocrux that is inside a living vessel is to restrict as much movement as possible." he spoke.

Harry looked up at his caretaker uneasily. "M-Miss Robin...?" He said timidly.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Harry." Robin said.

"...But...There's something really bad in me...I gotta get it out..."

"Okay, but only if you're sure Harry." Robin said as she led him to the table, Harry laid on the table and the robed goblins attached the manacles on Harry, they surround Harry with the one stationed above his head holding a crystal.

"That crystal will be used to capture the Hocrux and keep it there, and we will use it to seek out anymore Hocrux's that Voldemort has made." Ragnarok explained as the goblins started to chant.

Robin nodded uneasily, then took a deep breath and clenched her fists as the procedures began.

"Let us begin." one of the hooded goblins spoke, and with precision they chanted in goblin slowly building to a crescendo, from what Robin could see the scar itself was smoking and Harry was obviously trying not to cry out in pain. All of a sudden one of the goblins spoke interrupting the chant for a moment.

"It's trying to move!" he spoke.

"Harry I want you to focus on the scar so that we can pull him out okay?" another goblin spoke, Harry nodded and the chanted resumed much faster this time.

This time, Harry could not restrain it. He let out a scream of agony as the horcrux was being extracted.

"HARRY DON'T LET THAT BASTARD WIN!" Robin screamed in hopes that Harry could hear her and rally the courage needed to win. With a final scream a greasy black smoke came from the cursed scar and a large amount of blood, the smoke entered the crystal and it turned a black as obsidian, Robin rushed over to Harry and pressed her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. It was faint but he was alive.

Robin gasped softly. "Harry...?" She asked softly as she knelt by his side. "S-Sweetie...?"

Harry barely opened his eyes to see Robin "I didn't let him win." he spoke weakly before falling asleep, the goblins gently pushed Harry aside and they began healing him, Ragnarok walked up to Robin.

"Harry has proven to have a strong will inside him, the fact that he did not scream until near the end speaks for his character." Ragnarok said.

Robin took a deep, shaky breath and forced a smile as she looked up at the goblin king. "...Thank you, Ragnarok." She said softly. "...Can I take him home now?"

"Let him rest for now, when he is able then you'll be able to take him home." Ragnarok spoke he turned to walk away but before he reached the exit he spoke "Robin of house Ylisse you have done us a great service today, for this I name Harry of house Potter a friend to the Goblin Nation. If he has need of our blades or our wisdom we shall provide it." Ragnarok spoke catching Robin's attention.

She smiled. "Ragnarok...You've done so much for me and Harry...I don't know how I can ever thank you..."

"Harry has proven that he has the blood of a warrior within him, we goblins respect that. And since both of you are friends of the nation this gives you considerable clout both politically and financially, I know that you don't like to use it but there will be times when it would be necessary to use it." Ragnarok said "When Harry is old enough I wish to teach him about goblin lore and not that drivel that is being taught at Hogwarts. Binns is a joke and it's a wonder that he hasn't been exorcised yet." Ragnarok said.

Robin laughed. "You'll be happy to know that he's received all of your letters of complaint."

"Though one thing does bother me; where does his money go? He's been dead for years and yet he doesn't need it since he is a ghost." Ragnarok mused "Perhaps I will look into this matter." he said before turning to Robin "We'll let you know if we find anymore soul shards and let you decide what to do with them." he finished and he leaves the chamber, the twelve cursebreakers following suit.

Robin smiled and watched after them, then turned to look sadly at the sleeping boy. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll have the elves make something special for dinner tonight..." She whispered softly. "Because you were such a brave little boy..."

"Harry murmured something and snuggled closer to Robin. She smiled as she sat there with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin groaned at the headache that last night's drinking had done, she made good on her promise and drank a glass of firewhiskey with Thraja, unfortunately one became two and so forth, Robin at least had the foresight to send a sleeping Harry to his newly built bed and from there the night became a blur, Robin was then aware of a figure in the bed, with a feeling of dread she pulls the covers back partially to reveal Thraja's head. _'What the hell did I do last night?!'_ Robin asks as she looks around the room and see a sobering potion.

Tharja yawned and woke up. "Hey, Robin..." She mumbled sleepily.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Robin demanded.

"Relax. You passed out, so I carried you up to bed. Then I passed out on your bed. I'm pretty sure Harry had something to do with me being under the covers..."

Robin blushed deeply as Thraja got up from the bed and stretched, apparently Thraja liked to sleep naked.

"This never happened okay?" Robin spoke seriously.

"Yes it did." Tharja replied calmly.

Robin cursed mentally because of the fact that Thraja could easily out drink the Shepherds and still be sober enough for a fight.

"Just put some clothes on..." She muttered. "I'm gonna go check on Harry..." Tharja chuckled as Robin left the room.

She slowly opened the door to the guest room where she set Harry up for the night...and her eyes widened when she saw him tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep. He was having a nightmare...

Robin immediately rushed over to Harry's side and held him in a hug, she started to run her fingers through his hair and whispering that everything's alright, soon Harry started to calm down before finally sleeping peacefully.

Robin sighed. She was going to have to talk to him about this when he woke... Wordlessly, she took a seat in a chair next to him and clasped his hand in hers.

It wasn't long before Harry woke up and sees Robin "Good morning Miss Robin." Harry said happily making the woman smile.

Robin picked Harry up and placed him in her lap. "Good morning, sweetie." She said softly. "...Harry...I saw you having a nightmare." For a moment Harry panicked but Robin's next words were comforting "Harry, I promise that from now on there will be no more nightmares." she promised him.

He looked up at his caretaker. "H-How can you p-promise that?" He asked timidly and curiously.

"I'll make you something that will let you sleep peacefully and not have any nightmares." Robin told him. Harry smiled up at the woman holding him, and rested his head on her chest. "...Harry...Will you tell me what the nightmare was about?" Harry tensed up. "It...It...It was...Uncle Vernon...He found me in the dream...He beat you up...Then he came for me, and..." Robin noticed tears forming in Harry's eyes, but he hurriedly wiped them away. Robin's shoulders sagged, and she looked at the little boy sadly.

"Harry, my only regret was not getting to you sooner, you would've been spared of all this hate and ignorance that you were put through." Robin said softly. The little boy sniffled. Robin smiled sadly, and held him closer. "I can tell you're holding in your emotions...You've been doing so since the day you first woke up in my home." Robin said softly. Harry looked up at his caretaker with a whimper. Robin kissed his forehead. "Harry...I want you to cry." Harry looked at Robin, stunned.

"Wh-What...?" He asked softly.

"I said I want you to cry." Robin reiterated gently. "I don't want you bottling it up anymore."

"But...But Miss Robin..."

"Shhh..." Robin shushed him. "It's okay. Do it. You know you want to." Harry's eyes watered. He let out a strangled sob...then, wordlessly, he buried his face into his caretaker's chest, clutched tightly to her robe, and began to cry softly, unleashing all of his pent up pain, fear and sorrow. The weather seemingly in response to Harry's emotions react in kind, the rain starts to pour down harder and the sky darkening to the point where you can barely see anything save for the occasional lightning bolt streaking across the sky. Robin, for her part, held Harry as tightly as she could without hurting him, running her fingers through his hair. "It's okay...It's okay...Just let it out..." For what seemed like an eternity the only sounds heard in that room was the rumbling of thunder and the sounds of Harry's sobbing. After several more minutes, Harry finally stopped crying, and looked up at his caretaker with a tearful smile.

"Th-thank you Miss Robin." Harry said to Robin.

Robin smiled warmly. "You're welcome, sweetie..." She kissed his forehead. Then, she smelled something cooking downstairs and her eyes widened in horror. "I think your auntie Tharja's cooking breakfast for us." She said of a sudden there was shouting coming from the kitchen, Robin and Harry run there in time to see a giant monster coming out of a pot and was about to attack Thraja.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tharja yelled as she ran out of the kitchen. "IT'S THE APPETIZER!" Before Thraja could successfully escape the killer breakfast it shoots out a green tentacle and wraps it around her waist, Thraja's eyes widened "OH HELL NO! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH ANIME TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! HELP!" Thraja screamed as she struggles to escape the monster's grip.

Robin rolled her eyes and destroyed the massive blob of food with a blast of fire, burying her friend under the mushy remains. "Yeah, I know you wanted to do something nice for me and Harry...but you have a house elf for a reason." Harry giggles at seeing Thraja covered in food.

"My house elf died a few months ago remember? I have to wait seven just so my magic can accept another house elf." Thraja said trying and failing to remove the remnants of breakfast.

"Really? You never told me that..." Robin replied.

"Well it happened..."

"Please tell me it was of natural causes."

"Yes she did die of natural causes, you know I test my spells on the idiots that actually show up when I put an ad in the Prophet." Thraja sighs "Now look at me I'm a mess, I'm going to hit the shower and wash this gunk off me." Thraja said heading out of the kitchen she stops short of the exit and said "No peeking Robin." Thraja said teasingly, she exits the room.

"Ugh, I swear the girls I hang out with are insane and I'm along for the ride." Robin muttered.

Harry looked at the mess on the floor. "Want me to clean up, Miss Robin?" He asked softly.

"No Harry, Ramlethal and Elphelt can take care of this, we'll just have to eat out for breakfast okay?" Robin said. Harry smiled at his caretaker. She was so nice to him...He was starting to see her as more than just a caretaker...But if he told her how he truly felt about her, there was no doubt in his mind she would be furious with him. He was pressing his luck just being in her home... "Tharja, we're going out to eat!" Robin called into the washroom. "Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I got some research to do after I clean off, I'll take a rain check though." Thraja called back.

"Well all right then. Next Saturday sound good?"

"It's a date." Robin turned to Harry.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us today." Harry smiled. He liked spending time with Robin.

Later that night after eating out for breakfast Robin took Harry to a mundane library and got him a library card and also checked out a few books, later they went to the movies which was a first for him, he was in awe of the animation of Snow White which was being played at that theater for a limited time.

It warmed Robin's heart that Harry had enjoyed himself so much after what had happened that morning. But now, it was time for bed. Robin was lying in her bed, her bedside lamp turned on so she could get a little reading in.

"M-Miss Robin...?" Robin looked over and smiled at Harry.

"You're ready for bed, sweetie?" Robin asked gently. Harry nodded. Robin mentally noted how cute the little boy looked in his pajamas. "Well, come here. Hope you don't mind a little light, there's a little reading I need to get done..." Harry smiled eagerly and scurried to the side of the bed, allowing Robin to pull him up. She placed him next to her, and he snuggled into her side, smiling sweetly. Robin gently planted a kiss on his cheek, then turned her attention to her book, one hand absentmindedly stroking Harry's head.

Then, he said something she never thought she would hear from him...

"Night, mommy...I love you..."

Robin gasped and snapped her head to look at him with wide eyes. Harry's eyes shot open when he realized what he had said. He looked up at Robin, eyes frantic and pleading.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't be ang-" He was silenced when Robin gently placed her finger over his lips and shushed him softly. He looked into her eyes, and saw the exact opposite of the reaction he had been expecting. Rather than furious and mortified, she was smiling softly at him.

"Harry, I know that I can't fully replace your mother but I'm willing to be one if you want." Robin said softly.

Harry looked at her, shocked. "Y-You...You wanna be my mommy...?" He replied softly.

"Only if you want me to Harry." Robin replied.

Harry teared up and smiled. "I...I really, really want you to be my mommy..." The young woman put her book down and pulled Harry into a tight, loving embrace.

"I love you...my precious son." Robin choked as her own tears welled up.

Harry happily buried his face into Robin's chest and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, mommy..." He said softly.

Soon the two broke up and Harry smiled happily as Robin kissed Harry on the forehead "Goodnight, my sweet baby boy... Sweet dreams." she whispered. Harry happily rested his head against his new mother's chest, taking in the soothing sound of her beating heart. The sound lulled him into a deep slumber, his dreams filled with happiness. Robin herself was growing tired so she too closed her eyes and after a moment sleep overtakes her. Before she fell asleep, she savoured the immense warmth that washed through her heart. He finally called her mommy...He was officially her son now...She couldn't be happier for this fact...

"I love you too, Harry...My beautiful child..."


End file.
